


Ancient and Android

by Puffie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crossover, F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Gen, character examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: At first it bothered Aerith how humanlike Connor was in appearance. He was a living being, unlike anything she had ever seen before.  Crossover of FFVII and Detroit:Become Human.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Aerith Gainsborough/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. The Android sent by Shinra

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A crossover/AU fanfic of Aerith Gainsborough and Connor from Detroit: Become Human, set in the Final Fantasy VII universe. I love both franchises and this idea sparked in me. While I played the Remake I'm mostly basing my knowledge on the Original FFVII. This story has minor spoilers, particularly Aerith’s origins, and none on DBH. Now with art drawn by Mimoru.

For the past five years as a flower peddler, Aerith had only seen two kinds of people: those that weren’t affiliated with Shinra and those that were. She was particularly wary of the latter, being her captors in her early childhood and responsible for her mother’s death. From the typical office employee proudly showing their uniform to top executives in their fancy branded watches; from conscripted grunts to the esteemed elite force known as Soldier - Aerith knew them all. 

“Real flowers for sale!” Aerith called out to potential customers, as usual, pretending not to eye an odd stranger at the opposite side of the street.

Wearing a dark blue denim jacket with a Shinra logo on his left breast, with a glowing blue band wrapped around his right arm, a man took a long way and crossed through the pedestrian lane when everyone else ignored it. His gaze met Aerith’s for too long before his eyes landed on something else. 

He walked in perfect posture at a relaxed pace, opposing the flow of busybodies scampering towards the train station. Aerith observed his direction, wondering what office or establishment he may go to. Didn’t enter the cafe. Didn’t enter the theater. Didn’t enter the restaurant. Instead, he passed through the same spot in Loveless Avenue thrice, and in those next instances, he didn’t look again at Aerith. 

Was he one of them? The men in dark suits that had followed her for years? Aerith sighed. One thing that had always worked was: never to let them know you’re actively avoiding them. Let them think she was clueless and an easy target, then send them empty-handed and humiliated. Aerith grinned and walked towards the person of interest. 

“If you’re wondering if it’s real, you can see it yourself.” Aerith gave her widest smile and handed one stalk to the brown-haired man. “I’ll give you three pieces for two hundred gil, how’s that?” the vendor winked. 

“Real and living...” He tilted his head slightly and accepted the flower reluctantly, eyes darting back to Aerith one more time as if asking for permission. Carefully he held the stalk between his fingers, twisting and turning it in all angles before he returned it to Aerith. “I do not wish to purchase. Thank you for your offer nonetheless,” his lips slightly curved and his deep, dark eyes were kind. 

A blue ring at the side of the man’s head glowed. “What are those spinning lights?” Aerith pointed to her own temple and drew circles with her finger. 

“It’s an LED to show my processing. It makes it easier for humans to identify that I am a machine. My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Shinra.” He also pointed to a set of numbers printed to his jacket, the largest of which was RK800. 

“An android?” A robot, or a machine, a cyborg or whatever they were called. Aerith narrowed her eyes. She had seen some robots, trashed some, salvaged some, and sold them off, but she never saw anything looking so realistic. Most humanoids robots looked like mannequins with their perfect skin and plastic hair, their mouths opening and closing like rusty hinges. Connor looked nothing but human. His skin had freckles and moles, his jawline looked freshly shaved, his expression soft and calming. “They sent you for what?” 

“To detect and report defective power lines. I’m running scans on the area,” Connor clasped both his hands and rubbed his palms together, bending down to meet Aerith’s eye level. “Do you have any concerns about our services? I can forward them to customer service right away and give you a special priority.” 

Aerith’s brows furrowed. Unbelievable. If Shinra really did send this guy to track her, she should commend them for something new. Should she play along? “This is the first time I’ve seen an android act,” she said in a teasing manner. “Has it worked on other girls before?” Aerith twirled the edge of her curls, not breaking eye contact with Connor.

“Pardon? Are you implying that I’m pretending to be a machine?” The polite tone of his voice didn’t change, but his eyes were wide, inquisitive. 

“You can drop the act Connor, I swear I find it… amusing.” Aerith slouched and pouted. She would have played the game a little longer but she had better things to do. Besides, there had been worse weirdos. 

Connor was silent for a while. “Shinra designed me to look human and installed an advanced social integration program but we do not intend to deceive anyone. Apologies, I should have been clearer from the start.” He extended his hand to Aerith. From the tips of his fingers, his skin turned gel-like and retracted inside the white shell and joints that formed his hand. Aerith’s eyes widened as the skin continued to disappear up to Connor’s wrists and his neck, revealing metallic joints and glowing wires underneath. 

“You really are-” Aerith took a sharp breath, grasping her flower basket a little tighter against her body. She shook her head in disbelief as the marvel of technology unfolded before her. 

“I am indeed a machine, Miss…” Connor blinked and his LED ring glowed yellow, eyes twitched for a split second. “May I know your name?” 

Aerith paused and stared at the hand Connor offered. “My name’s Aerith,” she answered and accepted a cold, hard, and plastic handshake. 

Sometimes, when Aerith touched others, there was always this tiny spark. Humans, animals, and plants all felt different, but they all shared one thing - the flow of life she couldn’t quite describe in words. Connor had none. 

* * *

It was Connor’s most efficient day. Loveless Avenue’s hourly foot traffic allowed the android to exceed its three-day average volume by twenty-seven percent. From 5:06PM to 8:31PM, the android had added 638 faces in its memory and identified 453 individuals by cross-referencing their faces to Shinra’s database. 

_ IDENTIFICATION OF PERSONS OF INTEREST SUCCESSFUL… _

_ RETRIEVING AVALANCHE DATABASE… _

_ MATCH: 2 _

Two faces matched the list of suspected Avalanche operatives, fitting their described age, height and sex: Charlie Sheridan and Lee Suyin. Based on Midgar records the pair forged birth certificate documents and were granted driver’s licenses. Connor submitted the sighting to the Anti-Terror Task Force. 

_ MISSION SUCCESSFUL.  _

Connor waited for a recommended action.

_ INVESTIGATION LAUNCHED. DO NOT MAKE CONTACT WITH AGENTS.  _

_ MAINTAIN COVER AND COLLECT DATA.  _

“Affirmative,” Connor replied as it assessed its first success in identification. Shinra intelligence had only profiled 32 members but the actual number worldwide was estimated to be a hundred or more. 

Connor considered moving on to the train station when hundreds of people exited the Loveless theatre. A larger crowd rushed in while a long queue extended to the streets. Half the audience were children and not relevant information. Many had dogs of different breeds. The android’s optics quickly zoomed in to a child holding a white flower. Connor had never seen lilies outside the pictures in his memory. 

The flower did not match anything in the catalogs of registered gift shops. Connor stared at the flower intensely, the stress on its lenses forced a blink mechanism. It approached to investigate, reconstructing the path via the paw-prints of the child’s rubber soles. On the opposite side of the street was the vendor in question, a woman with long brown hair and a pink dress who stared back at the android. 

_ FACE SCAN ACTIVATED _

_ MATCH FOUND _

_ RESULTS: 0 _

Connor ran through Shinra’s database again. 

_ M@T^H FOU&%! _

_ RESULTS: 1 _

No information followed. A glitch? System error? Database compromised? Connor kept its search active while it modified main objectives:

  1. _[ENCRYPTED]_
  2. _Identify and report suspected Avalanche members_
  3. _Search for information about Avalanche’s hideout_
  4. _Collect data for Shinra profiling initiative_
  5. _Investigate the flower peddler_



The opportunity presented when the vendor offered her products: real, living flowers. The woman reacted in disbelief with the information that Connor was not a human. 

“I am indeed a machine,” Connor received a surge of delayed information from its searches: the flower seller’s face partially matched a picture of a child in the Shinra database. They had the same emerald eyes. “May I know your name?

“My name’s Aerith,” she accepted the handshake, giving Connor the opportunity to collect her handprint. While DNA would be far more informative, there was no socially acceptable way to obtain samples in that situation and the cover would be blown. 

Aerith matched seventy-six results in the Midgar database, with nine different surnames. Three were deceased. One transitioned into a man. Only one Aerith matched a woman in her twenties: Aerith Gainsborough. She submitted her name in the Sector 5 annual lotto a total of fifty-nine times. Six months ago, she won the jackpot of 3,000,000 Gil split between 312 winners. Other than that, she had no government identification, school records, or hospital admissions-

“Hey watch where you’re going! Are you blind?”  Connor barely dodged the cyclist who continued to hurl insults. The android continued his search of Aerith’s face in the Shinra database until the Science Department blocked him. 

_ ACCESS DENIED _

_ ACCESS DENIED _

_ ACCESS DENIED _

Connor’s program recommended obtaining permission from the management. The suggestion was moved further down the queued objectives until it was deleted from its command logs. Too inefficient. Information required immediately. 

_ INITIATING BYPASS... _

The department had sufficient firewalls and servers, but Connor was more advanced in breaching security undetected. It needed information on Aerith Gainsborough as soon as possible. 

More than pictures, Connor was able to retrieve a video showing Aerith as a child behind a glass partition. The footage was of substandard quality with a timestamp, but Connor’s facial reconstruction and analysis software were still able to process the image, estimating she was six years old. Another woman in the footage was her biological mother or relative based on shared physical features. Without a DNA test, it would be inconclusive. Several voices discuss her health and mentioned tests to perform on her. Aerith laid her thin, pale hand against the glass, her eyes downcast before she looked directly at the camera. Connor stared back. 


	2. Stress

**Chapter II - Stress**

* * *

_INITIALIZING…_

_SYSTEMS ONLINE…_

_Resolution of the image was sufficient for facial recognition. Reflection and texture of the surface ahead indicated that the subject was behind 0.75-centimeter glass._

_Blinking mechanism activated to clean lenses._

_Female identified: Amanda Stern._

_Audio processors functional._

_Amanda laid her hand flat against the surface._

_It scanned the size of her hand, the length of the fingers, and the pressure of the palm against the surface. It zoomed on the fine prints, the ridges, and folds that make the body part unique than any other person in the database. It imitated the human and placed its hand against the glass as well. Against the human's dark-colored hand, its part was a little bigger, made of smooth, white silicone. It was different._

_"You have made some excellent progress." The woman smiled and moved her face closer against the glass, her nose almost touching the surface._

_Emotion analyzed. Happiness? Satisfaction? Wonder?_

_"RK800, #313 248 317 - 51, I have a surprise for you. It's time to register your name."_

"My name is Connor, I'd like to help you cross the street." With a little nod and a smile, the elderly human reacted favorably to the android. Her body language was relaxed rather than alert, taking Connor's hand and accepting its offer to help carry her grocery bags.

"Thank you, son." She beamed with a toothy grin as she joined a group of aged humans. The facial recognition scans did not yield any record of the old woman in any database and Connor added her under its unidentified list. "What a lovely young man, do you know him."

Humans reacted positively to a gentleman: polite, refined, respectful, and empathic. Based on 121 direct interactions with humans, the most common responses upon learning Connor was a machine were the following: surprise (96%), disbelief (74%), curiosity (63%), and amusement (53%). Most emotional responses were considered neutral according to its social program. When Connor was unable to disclose the information that it was an android, responses were more varied.

Connor heard some giggles beside him: five female juveniles were whispering to each other, their faces displaying the emotion of happiness, and cheeks darker in color. Blushing was a common human response for attraction, embarrassment, anger, or high temperatures. Connor gently smiled back and the girls ran away, making high pitched noises.

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

Connor picked a spot beside an unopened store to transmit the report uninterrupted. The previous reports resulted in the interruption of traffic and hostility of pedestrians.

_Stress level: 55%_

The order was transmitted 72 hours ago: Prioritize Sector 5. However, Connor had only produced 53% compared to the same timeframe in Sector 8.

Amanda gave her a reply: Inefficient.

_Stress level: 67%_

The lower foot traffic and economic activity could explain the gap, but Connor was programmed to find solutions. Progress was necessary and the following objectives still remained:

_1\. [ENCRYPTED]_

_2\. Identify and report suspected Avalanche members_

_3\. Search for information about Avalanche's hideout_

_4\. Collect data for Shinra profiling initiative_

Profiling based on age and focusing on key areas such as the marketplaces, hospitals, transportation would improve the likelihood of finding Avalanche affiliated persons. Emotional motivation would also be a strong factor: individuals who originated from Wutai, Gongaga, and Corel could harbor some anti-Shinra sentiments. Added filters on audio processors would detect regional accents to identify targets. Humans tend to form communities with others that shared the same culture and language.

After a long list of new directives, Connor added another objective: _Maintain a positive image in the Sector 5 community._

The store called "Aquamore" finally opened its curtains, revealing several aquariums. Connor identified 26 different species of the 342 fish displayed. A lone goldfish inside a 10.24-gallon bowl caught Connor's attention. The animal's large eyes stared back to the android as it desperately swam against its barrier. Its bowl was too small and only 42% of the optimal volume of water. Was it aware that there was nothing beyond? Even if it was aware, would it continue swimming ahead? Connor lightly tapped his finger against the glass and watched the fish's reaction to the stimulus. "Don't jump out," Connor whispered.

_Stress level: 56%_

Connor concluded that the maps of Sector 5 were inaccurate and outdated. Unlike Sector 8 with concrete roads and traffic signs, Sector 5 was a maze with urban planning nonexistent. The roads on the government-provided maps were unfinished, steel bars jutting out, and asphalt peeled away. Sidewalks were occupied by illegal structures, open sewers taking their place in some areas.

At 9:21PM, the volume of people on the streets dropped. Most humans had already retreated back to their unstable shelters - tightly packed and lacking in privacy. Only 65% of the street lamps were functional, straining the android's visual processors. The lights from the plate were too high and underpowered to touch the ground.

A noisy splash and change in elevation alerted Connor. It looked down on the leather shoes provided by Amanda: no longer clean and shiny, now caked in greasy mud.

_Stress level: 60%_

Connor reached another dead end. It was the third point in the map that needed updating as inaccessible. The destination, however, was not pointless. Large, neon-green letters delivered the message: SAVE OUR PLANET. DOWN WITH SHINRA!

Whoever painted the graffiti left some fingerprints. No traces of DNA.

"Shit, it's true. It looks so much human," a voice called from behind the android. Seven humans, all-male, approached Connor.

"Hello robot! We're friends."

"Does it understand you?"

Connor stood in a formal posture, fixed its tie, and clasped its hands together. "Good evening, my name is Connor. How can I help you?" Four of the seven humans had criminal records- mostly robbery, and trespassing.

"Hi, Connor, I heard you're fixing like.. electric stuff," one slowly approached while the others had their hands behind their back. There was a 64% likelihood they were concealing some weapons. "Can you take a look at my house?"

Sympathy was necessary and Connor adjusted his eyebrows to imitate a troubled human. "I deeply apologize if you're experiencing some inconvenience, but I am afraid I'm authorized to make repairs myself. May I know your full name and permanent address?" The man didn't answer.

"It's unarmed, just take it!" One person from the back shouted out and the rest

Another revealed a baseball bat. "Matt, get the van now!"

"Hey, hey! Don't damage anything, just hold it down."

With the intent made clear, Connor had to decide in 2.4 seconds.

_1\. Use gun for elimination: 100% fatality. Estimated time: 5.3 seconds. Conflicting priorities. Violence would result in a negative image to the community._

_2\. Use gun to injure limbs: 18% probability of fatality. Estimated time: 11.2 seconds. Conflicting priorities. Violence would result in a negative image to the community._

_3\. Escape: 13% success rate._

_4\. Reason._

* * *

Aerith happily skipped with an empty basket at hand, her pockets heavy with bills and coins. It was a perfect way to end Friday night. It wasn't only the sold-out inventory that brought happiness to the woman, but the beautiful smile of the bride as she marched with a full bouquet on her hands. Her soles were sore after a full day of work, but her mind and body felt refreshed as if she had a good night's sleep.

Sometimes Aerith would get a reminder by her mother to spend more money and treat herself. On good days she rewarded herself with a few drinks at bars or cafes, meeting with friends and sometimes new people. Tonight seemed perfect to spend at home with a warm bubble bath, hot tea, and a lavender-scented candle beside her.

A loud honk startled Aerith, followed by glaring headlights. "Watch out!" She screamed, evading the vehicle just by mere inches. Muddy water splashed against Aerith's face, soaking her pink dress and her bra. She quickly turned to glare at the offender, taking note of the license plate.

Just a few meters away, the white container truck shook, skidded and rolled into a ditch nearby. Aerith's anger quickly dissolved and changed into worry as she ran to investigate. The vehicle dove headfirst with wheels still turning. Thankfully the water was too shallow for anyone to drown.

"Hey, anyone there? I can help you," Aerith called out, peering down. There were noises inside the truck, sounding like grunts and curses, followed by a violent knocking at the back. Whoever was inside was desperate to get out and Aerith quickly descended.

As soon as Aerith turned the knobs of the container, a man kicked them open and climbed out of the truck. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide in fear. Aerith almost didn't recognize him without his jacket, but the glowing LED circle on his temple was a dead giveaway. This time, it was red and spinning wildly. "Connor, is that you?"

"Aerith," he acknowledged between breaths and ran past her.

More men climbed out but with bloodied noses and busted lips. They ignored Aerith and chased after Connor with crowbars and baseball bats.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? I'm gonna call-" Aerith warned to no avail to the group. These lowlifes made the slums unsafe, forcing others to live in fear. Her own heart raced and anger bubbled from within, spreading heat to the tips of her fingers. Aerith gripped her staff and channeled her power.

She might have shorter legs but she knew how to overtake them. A few shortcuts and pipes to climb was all it took for Aerith to climb on top of the smaller buildings. With the vantage point, she could track the group easier and Connor can be distinguished in the dark with his red circle. The android was fast but he seemed injured - one of his arms limp on his side.

Connor collapsed and landed face-first on the ground. How it happened was unclear to Aerith. He convulsed while four of the attackers surrounded him.

"Hang on!" Aerith cast a gravity spell to aid her landing, right in the middle of the group, Connor behind her. "Leave or you'll regret it." She warned as she pointed her staff.

"Who the heck is this girl?"

"She's the flower seller."

They laughed, winked, and gave her flying kisses. "They never take me seriously," Aerith muttered and rolled her eyes. Men think they're creative with their endless flower innuendos. This was not the first time and will never be the last. "Counting three…" She charged her weapon with lightning, materia resonating inside her sling bag. "Two and one!"

Aerith planted her staff on the ground and the lightning flowed towards the targets, stunning them. Four men fell on the ground, some of them twitched and groaned in pain. They were fortunate that soil wasn't the best conductor - well at least from the very little science Aerith remembered from school. They could have suffered burns if she didn't hold back.

"Get out, all of you." She ordered the first one who recovered, whipping his legs with her staff. He ran off to the dark and the others followed. They hurled insults at Aerith as a final attempt to preserve their pride. "Ya'll trash!" She spat back.

Connor still laid on the ground stiff as a rock, his chest wasn't moving. "Hey, hey are you okay?" The woman noticed a wire attached to him and pulled it off. She never held a taser in her hands before. "Oh no," Aerith flipped Connor to face her. His eyes were opened but lifeless, but the red LED ring didn't stop spinning.

The man's eyes moved and blinked. "Hello, Aerith." He greeted the same manner as they first met - very polite. "I suppose I have to thank you for helping me."

"You weren't breathing…I thought you-" Aerith exhaled, tension leaving her body. She stood up and allowed the cool night air to calm her nerves, hoping that her heart would stop racing soon. Suddenly she was aware of how much mud there was on her clothes and her that her pockets were lighter. So much for a good Friday night.

"I apologize for worrying you, but I do not breathe." Connor pulled his limp left arm and re-attached it to his shoulder socket. It sounded exactly like cracking bones. Aerith winced but the android did not express pain or discomfort. Connor folded the edges of his sleeves and buttoned his half-opened shirt. His tie was missing.

There was a lump in Aerith's throat as upsetting images flooded her mind. "Why did they attack you?" More questions piled inside her mind, but she would rather not ask for specifics.

"They were talking about selling my whole body off to a Don or selling me piece by piece. They were in the process of dismantling my arms when I fought back," he said nonchalantly as he stood up. Connor was too calm it was unsettling.

It wasn't like that earlier. Aerith remembered the fear in Connor's eyes. "Are you alright? Do we need to go to some doctor-" she frowned. "Mechanic? Engineer?"

"Thank you, Aerith, but no need. How about this: I can walk you home if you like? As a form of gratitude."

Aerith shook her head. "But are you okay?" she asked again, looking at Connor's eyes directly, trying to find any hint of emotion. Something was wrong and she could feel it. "That taser is set at the highest voltage. You could have died."

Connor was silent for a while, his LED spun red briefly and turned to yellow before it settled again to blue. He smiled at her gently, eyes warm and kind. "I am not alive. Please, do not worry about me."

* * *

The jacket was necessary to identify Connor as Shinra property and android was able to retrieve it from the crash site intact. Like the rest of the uniform, Connor concluded it needed washing to be socially acceptable.

_Stress level: 88%_

Numerous warnings appeared in Connor's feed as the stress level remained above the optimal level. The core temperature remained higher, necessitating the breathing mechanism to help cool off its biocomponents.

Connor continued to walk through the streets alone at 2:11AM, scanning the homeless and drunks that passed its way. The incident earlier resulted in a loss of productivity. Without sufficient numbers, Amanda would deem Connor as inefficient.

_Stress level: 91%_

An intoxicated woman walked towards the android in a sluggish manner. A dark box was attached to her belt. Connor immediately scanned the object to determine if it matched any taser in the database.

_Stress level: 93%_

A truck passed by. Connor quickly scanned the plate number.

_Stress level: 95%_

Connor ran fast and his breaths went faster. Sensors detect risk all over the place, overloading its systems. A safer place was necessary for cooldown. The android didn't stop until he returned to the place he started. But unlike the mornings, the marketplace was devoid of life and activity.

The fish store was again closed, the aquariums hidden behind thick curtains.

At 97% stress level, Connor would be recalled back to the Shinra Headquarters for further diagnostic. There was still time before the next report.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos last chapter. Hope I get to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	3. Social Integration

Aerith knew that Connor was following her the next morning. He kept a distance, and despite his best efforts to be invisible, he stuck like a sore thumb in the slums. A blue jacket, black tie, and leather shoes - he looked like someone that would belong in Sector 8's business district.

Normally, Aerith would have taught stalkers a lesson or two but she knew Connor wasn't ordinary. Especially after the events of last night.

_I am not alive. Please, do not worry about me._

It became a little game - how good was Connor in chasing? Aerith delivered all the requested flowers within an hour to her customers, but it could have been achieved half the time if she didn't take unnecessary paths. Aerith amused herself climbing on top of the scrap heaps, navigating through the maze of towering metal. In luckier days there were spare parts she could pick up for some extra gil.

The android trailed behind. Aerith caught him flipping and tossing a coin whenever he stopped. One time she caught him staring blankly at nothing, as motionless as a statue.

Aerith seized the chance the next time Connor took out his coin to play. All it took for her was to squeeze between some boxes, duck under a pipe or two, and climb above a small, abandoned shanty to sneak behind Connor's back. The woman jumped on the android. "Gotcha!"

"Hello, Aerith." Connor didn't jolt or showed any physical reaction to Aerith's surprise.

"Happy to see me again?" Aerith crossed her arms and grinned at him. She was tempted to ask again about last night but waited for him to bring up the topic if it was his intent. He seemed okay outwardly, Aerith mused. Last night he was covered in mud, clothes crumpled and his LED glowing red. Now Connor's ring was back to blue, shirt perfectly ironed. He smelled strongly of laundry detergent.

Connor tilted his head slightly, keeping a neutral expression. "I wanted to talk to you but I was thinking of the best approach. I apologize for following you around, but you just move around so fast."

Aerith hummed, Connor seemed sincere. "And now we're talking. See? It wasn't so hard."

"Are you busy today?" Connor asked and Aerith shook her head.

"Whatever it is, I'll make time for you." The woman winked.

The android fixed his tie and gave her a gentle smile. "My internal clock says it's now 8:42 AM. If you're free later noon, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Aerith blinked. "What a very tempting offer, I wonder..?" She would have said yes in a heartbeat, but she wanted to see how Connor would react. He looked confident, not breaking eye contact.

"It'll be my treat, consider it as a thank you for yesterday." He leaned closer. "So, what do you say?"

* * *

Aerith could hardly believe it when she arrived at Jimmy's Cafe. She had to double-check if she got the location correct, as she had never ventured near Sector 5's gated Shinra communities. A server by the door greeted her and confirmed a reservation. Scented, cool air filled her mixed with the sugary smells of cakes displayed by the counter. "How middle class," she murmured.

Her lunch "date" sat in a perfect posture, hands folded on his lap, staring blankly at the flowers on the table, plastic ones to be precise. It was reminiscent of Aerith's first day at a daycare when she was told to wait and behave until an adult arrives. "And there is Connor, sitting at the corner." Aerith flashed him a wide smile.

"Hello, Aerith." Connor's greeting was delayed. His ring glowed yellow as he slightly tilted his head. "You look lovely."

"Thank you for the compliment, Connor." Aerith sat down and straightened her skirt. "But, I'd like you to elaborate." She leaned forward, chin resting on her palm, watching how his blue lights shifted again to yellow. It was nice to figure out his body language.

"I really like your dress. I think the floral embroidery reflects you as a person, and they're very colorful." He said each word like they were a product of intense contemplation, and he was proud of himself. Connor was just so sincere. "Did you make it yourself?

Aerith held back grinning and just nodded. The server handed her the menu and everything in it was just beautiful. "Whoah," she breathed. Everything looked so good - burger, pasta, pizza, shakes, that she could hear her stomach growl. Her excitement stopped temporarily upon seeing the prices. One dish in the cafe cost as much as three days' worth of allowance for food.

"You can order anything, don't worry about the price." Connor explained he received funds for his social integration program, and he was putting it to good use. There was nothing else to spend it on except for getting his clothes washed. How convenient would it be to never need food, water, shelter, or sleep? The menu set in front of Connor lay untouched.

"I want the extra-large bovine burger. Add roasted mushrooms and melted cheese, please. Oh, make it double layered. Then... I'll have the strawberry shake too. I'll order dessert later." Aerith made sure she picked the priciest burger. She would have ordered a salad, which was the most expensive item on the menu, but half of the ingredients weren't available.

The server named Chloe nodded then handed them a flyer. "Strawberry shake is a great choice ma'am and with just an extra 500 gil you can upgrade it to natural. We just received a fresh delivery of strawberries from Kalm, so we're discounting it ten percent for the rest of the week."

"Have you ever tried real strawberries, Aerith?" Connor asked and Aerith shook her head. "I supposed it's better than artificial flavors." He turned to Chloe, "we'll take the upgrade, please."

"I can't wait to try," Aerith clapped and bounced on her soft, cushioned seat.

Connor didn't order anything. Chloe was confused initially, but the android whispered something that caused the server to nod and leave and process their order. With eight minutes for food preparation, there was a lot to cover to fill the silence.

"Thank you for last night Aerith. If you didn't intervene, I would have sustained more damage."

"No problem, what matters is that you're okay. Are you?"

"I have self repaired and now my hardware is in optimal condition." Connor tapped the table with his finger and averted his gaze. Yellow lights. "It shouldn't have happened. I miscalculated, I should have found a more effective means of escape or self-defense."

The way he talked about the experience was a lot softer, uncertain of himself. Aerith remembered seeing fear in him the night before, which he never admitted. _You're in denial._ She looked straight into his brown eyes, and gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself over it. It's not your fault. Repeat that. 'It's not my fault.'"

"It was. I failed my objectives." His tone shifted into something more neutral, colder.

"Say it: Not my fault." She insisted.

Connor's lights remained yellow. "It's probably accurate to say it's not one hundred percent."

Aerith frowned, then sat back and sighed. Oh well. "They're not just wererats, they're criminals and they ambushed you I presumed. You're outnumbered and they had a taser." Connor still appeared frustrated, her words having no effect. "You really have the right to be upset. Being chased by a group of men and getting tasered sucks! I hate it when it happens."

His LED glowed red for a second before his brows furrowed and his jaw tensed. "How often does this happen? How do you manage to escape?"

"Oh Connor, it's not literal. I didn't really happen like that, people say that when-" Aerith sighed. Explaining language and literature was never her strength, and it's not like she ever needed to. She laughed awkwardly as Connor stared at her with confusion. "Sorry about that. But! It can and I'm prepared for it. I'll also save you if you need me again," she winked and the food arrived, faster than expected.

The two-layered burger arrived steaming, filling the woman's nose with blissful aroma. The melted cheese spilled over to the wooden board the meal was served on, while the mushrooms hardly fit inside the bun held together by a tiny toothpick. She flashed a smile to Connor out of gratitude before taking the piece of art between her hands.

Aerith's sank her teeth onto the soft bun, the hot, creamy cheese, and the juicy patty that was salted and peppered so perfectly. She never tasted meat so pure and natural. She could only close her eyes as she savored her first few bites. "This is… so good…"

When she opened her eyes again, Connor was watching her with utmost concentration, hands clasped together on the table. He seemed fascinated and was content watching her for a few minutes. Aerith decided it's time to give it a nickname: the Connor Tilt. It's similar to how puppies react when you talk to them- the slight angling of the head and intense curiosity. Connor also had the same warm, innocent eyes and Aerith liked them very much.

"I assumed you liked the food?"

"Of course!" Aerith nodded, then Connor went silent again. "Are ye jealous, Connor? Why don't you buy your own burger?" She asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that... " He blinked and briefly looked away, hesitating."I did some calculations. I never thought you can consume a meal of that size."

Aerith laughed. "You have no idea what I can fit inside my mouth." Wait. That might have sounded wrong. Her cheeks flushed and she resisted the temptation to expand the conversation with more innuendos. She sipped on her strawberry shake the first time - sweetness and sourness, balanced by milk. It tasted so familiar, but also something new and amazing that she couldn't describe in words. _This is the real thing._

"Aerith?"

"Yes?"

Connor locked his fingers together. "Another reason why I invited you over is that I'd like to propose a partnership."

Ah that was the real reason. Aerith slowed down and gave Connor full attention. "Partnership? That's interesting. Go on."

"Your ability to navigate through Sector 5 is superior to mine. I wish to be effective in performing my tasks and it's necessary to improve my efficiency in covering distance."

"Oh yes, I'm super good." Aerith raised her chin and twirled her curls with her finger.

"I determined that the best approach is to learn from you. If you are willing to help me, you don't need to change your routine. I'll just follow you and help with your flower business if needed."

If Connor was an ordinary guy, Aerith would have taken it as an excuse to spend time with her. "Just curious, why not ask help from one of the army people? They can shoot their way through the monsters and you can scan your power grids in peace."

"I'm a prototype for a line of androids that Shinra envisions, designed to integrate harmoniously with humans and also operate independently. To incite fear is against the purpose of my creation." He quickly looked around and whispered, "Just between the two of us, every day Shinra receives an average of 13 requests to rescue lost army grunts."

"Oh, I didn't know they're that helpless." It's normal to get lost in Sector 5 without a guide. Sometimes Aerith wondered if trash heaps were alive, they just seem to move every day. Her childhood was filled by horror stories of garbage giants that eat cats and kidnap children. Certainly, they weren't enough to keep Aerith inside the house. In fact, she wanted to see one and disappointed that they weren't real. "What do you have to offer in exchange?"

"I can treat you for lunch or dinner. How about a meal every two kilometers covered?"

Aerith could laugh again. Instead, the woman held back and just bit her lip, watching the android's reaction. Two kilometers? There was nothing wrong with the offer, but Connor was just so determined. He meant every word. Before giving her final answer, she called Chloe back and ordered dessert. "Connor?"

"Yes?

"It's a definite yes for me. I'll show you around, not just Sector 5, but all the places in Midgar I know."

Connor gave her a warm smile. "I'm pleased with your answer. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"However, I'll have to say no to the free meals for now. I'll decide on something but not today. Don't worry Connor, I'll be fair." For the third time in the same day, Aerith winked at the android.

"Of course, that's understandable." Connor nodded attentively. "I would prefer to know as early as possible, but adapting to unpredictability is one of my features."

Dessert arrived finally: palm-sized chocobo egg flan. Two spoons were provided as Aerith had requested. "I'll help with 'social integration' as well." She lifted the plate to Connor's eye level, bringing the flan closer to his face, shaking it slightly. "Wiggle, wiggle, wobble, wobble, see that? You should be like this and loosen up a little."

The android's lights went from blue to yellow briefly."Got it. I will adopt a more casual approach."

Aerith tasted a spoonful and relished the flavor. "I assume this is the first time you asked someone out for lunch?"

"Yes, the first experience," Connor revealed he was only activated three weeks prior. As he didn't require sleep, he worked around twenty hours every day, only cooling off his parts every five hours.

"You're doing great," Aerith flashed him a smile. "Connor, I can tell that you worry so much. I want you to know that I'm enjoying this lunch. I'm having a lot of fun right now." He didn't answer. She scooped a small portion of the flan with the other spoon and brought it close to Connor's lips. "Come on, try it. I wanna see how you eat. You can eat right? Everything has a first time."

"Just small samples. For analysis." Connor's eyes went back and forth from the flan to Aerith. With a sigh, he gave in and took the spoon. He ate very slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Goat milk, brown sugar, chocobo eggs, vanilla," he said and licked his lips. He took another bite in the same, elaborate manner. "Minimal bacteria, generally safe for consumption. The food is prepared according to standards." Connor said, nodding and proud of himself.

Aerith giggled and leaned closer. She could order more to keep this all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon, Connor does have money. He pays for Hank's drink and takes the taxi to move around.


	4. Source of Happiness

Aerith called out for the second time, beckoning Connor to follow her. "Hello," she waved her hand in front of the android's face. He remained still, systems heating up its processors ran in at 76% capacity, close but safe from the critical threshold.

_REFACTORING…_

_99% COMPLETED…_

_465743/4675800..._

"Apologies, I overwrote parts of my code. Give me thirteen more seconds." After two hours and six minutes, Connor had successfully replaced text commands and programmed dialogue to match Aerith's language. It was another step to improve social integration, using her positive emotional response as a metric.

 _"You're not an it!"_ Aerith said the day before during their first lunch together, and her face displayed a negative emotional response.

_REFACTORING SUCCESSFUL_

Connor successfully integrated pronouns and gendered language: he, him, his, himself. Adopting a gender will give more consistent results on his analysis of human behavior. He was made to look like a man, sounded like one, dressed like one, and thus people will respond in a way they were conditioned to.

His face was designed to be attractive to improve his chance of scanning faces. However, of the people who displayed physical attraction to him, the majority were females, including Aerith. A higher proportion of Wutai operatives and Avalanche members were male, and thus Connor determined that his design was flawed due to human misjudgment or bias.

Connor didn't include this conclusion in his next report to Amanda. In the last second, he also canceled the request to assign to him a gender in his cloud server.

Aerith wasn't reported to Shinra either. Instead, Connor kept a separate encrypted folder just for her labeled "Sector 5 Social Integration Project." Any attempt to access it will result in a redirection to other files of women named Aerith, dummy folders that the android made just in case.

"Are you sleepy? Not used to being up so early in the morning?" Aerith teased and took one flower from her basket. She reached up and placed the stalk between Connor's left ear and his head. "So adorable," she giggled.

The petals blocked 21% of his left periphery. He took off the decoration without a word and returned it to Aerith. She pouted as she took the flower back, cheeks puffed as she crossed her arms, basket against her hips. "I'm ready," Connor said as he fixed the edge of his sleeves.

Aerith yawned against the faint morning sun and lifted her arms. "Come on Connor, stretch with me." She curved her spine and groaned as her hands reached further but the android didn't follow. Aerith said in feigned sadness as she tugged Connor's arm. "This is how we improve teamwork. That's important, right?"

Connor gave in, whatever improves their cooperation. The exercises Aerith made up actually had no physical benefits and at most just placebo. She wanted to see him stand in one foot, waving his arms, jump up and down twenty times - all were easy to imitate without any delay all thanks to his advanced engineering. It was possible the activity was just for the human's amusement.

Nonetheless, Aerith was happy, laughing and her heart racing to 165 beats per minute according to his sensors.

Connor mimicked her expression, curving his lips upwards, but keeping his mouth closed. He couldn't quite copy yet the way Aerith looked at him. Her smile wasn't just the movement of her lips and flashing of teeth, but it extended all the way to her eyes, wide and fixated on him. No one else in Midgar had the same colors. It was the shade of green that was generally lacking in the city.

Happiness was one of the emotions that the android was programmed to simulate, even he didn't have the same hormones that affect the human brain. Connor asked: what were the reasons for these emotions? What was Aerith happy about? If he could understand this source of happiness, would he be able to express it fully?

The more he could understand Aerith, the more he can improve his human relations program. Connor re-evaluated his objectives.

_[ENCRYPTED]_

_Identify and report suspected Avalanche members_

_Search for information about Avalanche's hideout_

_Collect data for Shinra profiling initiative_

_Learn more about Aerith_

With just a cost of one lunch and two hours of unproductivity yesterday, Connor was able to ascertain that the partnership will more beneficial in the long run. In just a few hours spent navigating Sector 5 with Aerith, his map's accuracy improved by 36% and he was able to model an additional area of 783 thousand square meters. The number of people he added to his database per hour was back to average. She added 31 names in his database, each with a simple description. None of her acquaintances were under suspected Avalanche members, which would make things easier.

Connor's stress level was falling since yesterday. Replaying the memory of the assault the other night and his failure to solve the situation had increased his stress levels. Amanda recommended self-destruction if faced with zero probability of escape. It's Shinra's best interest to protect their technology.

He was so close.

 _It's not your fault,_ Aerith told him. Maybe it wasn't, but it would be better for his mission not to be interrupted at all.

* * *

Aerith didn't like silence. On average, she would start chatting every 243 seconds, the shorter, more frequent intervals were skewed by encounters with slum pests. Connor's audio processors were advanced enough to pick up forty unique human voices in a radius of eight meters, along with ambient sounds and possible threats. Aerith just wouldn't stop talking and would go on and on. To accommodate her, the android designated a special path for her voice. Connor automated responses like turning his head in full attention, with followed up reactions like, "yes" and "uhuh," with nodding if necessary.

Every corner or alley they go to, there was always a story - old friends, urban legends, rumors, sometimes supernatural. Aerith wasn't just perceptive of people. Every pile of trash was a mountain she named, "Soda Pile," "Mt. Plastic", "Giant Metal Flan" were just some of the unofficial map markers that Connor adopted. Aerith made the android measure the height of the peak, and he would calculate their mass as well (although she never paid attention to that crucial information).

Aerith decided to conclude their first session before sunset, saying she would like to get home before dark. "When I was nine years old, there used to be a mountain of there with a bathtub at the very top. I decided to ride it all the way down, but it flipped." Aerith said as she climbed on a thirty-two-foot pile of rubber tires, ahead of Connor. After she settled down, she picked a single bicycle tire and threw it to the next heap. It knocked a couple of foam down to the very bottom of the pile. "You can figure out what happened after, and of course, mom was so angry."

"I suppose she forbade you from doing something so risky," Connor remarked, simulating the visuals of a bathtub flipping with a child tossed in the air. The risk of fatality was 14% based on the velocity and trajectory of Aerith's head.

"Oh, I just picked a better tub," she rubbed her palms together. "You should try it yourself sometimes."

Connor started climbing the pile to join Aerith, curious about the vantage the spot can provide. "I'd rather not Aerith. I wouldn't want my mother to scold me," he replied, conscious of the tone of his delivery. He sat down a little lower beside her.

Aerith quickly turned to him, eyes wide and brows furrowed. "A mother?"

"No, I don't have one. It was a joke." Connor looked down. His attempt at humor was not successful.

Aerith blinked a few times and her mouth hung open for seconds. "Oh, I ruined it. I'm so sorry!"

"That's my first joke and you broke my heart," Connor said in a low voice, sighing.

"I'm just… surprised. I mean, I didn't think you could do that." For the first time that day, Aerith went completely silent. "Let's take a break," she said quietly as she undid her braid and combed her hair with her fingers.

Her stress level rose.

Was Aerith just surprised? Or was his origins something difficult for her to understand? He was a product of the labor of 56 scientists, 38 months of development, and an undisclosed amount of gil. While he didn't have a mother, he did answer to a woman. Would a human mother be the same as Amanda?

There was a probability he said something that offended her or reminded her of something unpleasant, but nothing seemed conclusive. Connor didn't say anything as his companion stared into the horizon, pensive, her eyes against faint warmth of the sunset. The light escaped through the narrow gap between the plate and the structures beneath it. In a few seconds, more mako-powered lamps opened one by one.

Midgar as a city was a contradiction of itself. It was designed to harvest mako in the most efficient way as possible, yet it also required so much power to sustain the living beings forced under its shadows. The light of the sun and the moon, the wind, the soil and the water in the ground had nourished the city's old inhabitants. It prospered for thousands of years without Shinra.

Was the cost of advancement worth it for the benefit of humankind? As far as Connor's eyes could see were piles of metal and plastic without a single patch of grass. That mass of material included him.

He had to break the silence. "Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"I like listening to your stories. I find your experiences interesting, I don't have much to share myself." Perhaps if he learned more about Aerith, he could expand a topic she would be familiar with.

Aerith began to braid her hair at one side, looser than her usual style. "When you just keep memories inside they just disappear, and the thought makes me a little sad, you know? If you tell them to someone, it just feels these memories live on. Is that weird?"

"No, it's not weird. I think?" He had to give her assurance, as she was expressing insecurity. "You can tell me anything, I don't forget."

"Everything? Like?" Aerith hummed and rested her head on her arms.

"Our very first meeting, your appearance, I can replay the memory when I want to." Connor smiled and leaned forward to meet her gaze. "Every word we exchanged, and the sound of your voice, all the times you smiled and laughed," Connor pointed to his head, not breaking eye contact. He explained it in human terms, as Aerith wouldn't be able to relate with data. "They are all here. Everything."

Soft laughter escaped Aerith as looked away briefly and flushed. She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Time for me to go home. Tomorrow?"

"Same time same place," he replied.

"You know? When you said you can remember everything since our first meeting, that kinda sounds romantic," Aerith said as she tied the end of her braid with a ribbon.

"Just kinda? I can do better than that." Connor smiled and offered his hand to assist her.

* * *

She was wrong about Connor. Aerith wondered if she should apologize or let things be, or perhaps find the right timing. To her, he was an amazing piece of technology in every way. How could something look so much like a human? How could he sound so natural? How can he smile and show emotions? How did technology make this possible?

All this time she was having fun with him. How could she not? Connor was also sweet, cool, and very smart. Having a robot friend was new, something unbelievable to Aerith.

She was never unfair to Connor, but she had seen him as a machine. Aerith reflected: if he was human, would she have treated him differently?

Her neighbors, especially the kids, were curious and fascinated. They wanted to meet him but Aerith was hesitant to bring him along, especially that her mother was wary of people from Shinra. A few of her friends would ask questions. What can the robot do? Some inquiries were mundane like housework, cleaning, driving, and getting rid of pests. People were excited at a future where machines will serve humans completely. Never getting tired, never complaining, never needing pay. Imagine all the hard and unpleasant labor given to robots, and everyone will be free to pursue their passions.

"Does Shinra sell robots like Connor? I wish I could have one," the weapons shopkeeper asked the other day. The android became the subject of a lot of conversations in Sector 5. They described him as well dressed, polite, but also intriguing. "I doubt I can afford one though," he chuckled.

"No, he…" Aerith stopped herself. "He works for Shinra," she answered with a lump inside her throat.

Shinra owned Connor. Likewise, people were excited to have their own and the reality made Aerith uncomfortable. Connor who was constantly learning, asking questions, listening to everything she said. Connor who was determined to do his best, frustrated when he wasn't doing enough, blaming himself for every little mistake. Connor who showed fear and denied it after. Connor who was trying his best to be friends with her, and to everyone. He memorized the names of each business and their owners, each street sweeper and vendor they encounter, even some children that would come out and play. As he had said, he had the inability to forget. He would make sure each person would be acknowledged with a simple greeting and a smile.

He was someone, not something.

"It's my advanced social relations program," he said when Aerith remarked how much he changed the past days. He would smile more, and crack more jokes now and then. He no longer talked about numbers and statistics.

Connor started initiating more conversations with Aerith. "What do you like?" He asked one time when they were visiting the market, bags of wheat, and some beans in his arms.

She liked too many things. Gardening, the outdoors, and chatting with friends in a late Friday night with beer and roasted nuts, among other things. She liked good food, cakes, and tea. She liked dresses, braids, and ribbons. She liked her home, and the community she was in. She loved her only family, the heroine of her life - none other than her mother. What else? She could dig deeper, tell Connor her secrets. He never judged her and would listen with full attention. What did she like? It's such a simple question but sometimes it's impossible to describe one's current happiness without comparing it to something painful in the past.

She liked that she was a strong person and was able to move on. It's something to be proud of. "What about you, Connor? What do you like?"

As usual, he cocked his head and his lights glowed yellow. "I like performing my tasks as efficiently as possible. I like to succeed in my mission," he stated, offering to carry another bag for Aerith.

"Nothing else?" Aerith frowned.

"I like our partnership. I'm learning so many things." His response felt like a script.

"And?" She pressed on as she picked some potatoes from the shop, choosing only the roundest ones. Anything to prolong their conversation. "Tell me more."

"My clothes? I like them so much I wouldn't want to wear anything else." He winked, then greeted another neighbor who passed by him.

Yes, the same grey jacket and jeans with the glowing red Shinra logo stamped on it, and a large label of ANDROID. Everything about his attire told people about how he was supposed to be seen. He maintained that image, always making sure that his only possessions - his clothes and his shoes - were clean and perfect.

It had crossed Aerith's mind that perhaps, it was all just a performance. But when Connor was all alone, sometimes he would stare at mirrors, fixing his tie and his hair, looking satisfied.

That wasn't for anyone else but for himself.

Aerith was startled by a bicycle that zoomed past. Flyers promoting the resort Costa Del Sol landed right on her face and the woman was reminded of the old magazines stashed in her cabinet. "I'd like to see you in swimwear," she teased Connor.

"I'm sure you'll look good in a two-piece yourself Aerith. We can lie down near the sun lamps and get a tan together," Connor suggested, looking smug.

"Now, why didn't I think of that before?" Her teenage years were filled with fantasies of going into a beach half-naked, showing off her figure, with the sun bright above her head. Romance novels made the idea less innocent. Aerith leaned and whispered close to the android's ear. "Tanning? I'd prefer to take it all off." She waited for his reaction.

Connor stroked his chin. "Well, I'm here if you need some assistance."

Aerith let out a breathy laugh and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "You pervert," she scolded him. Connor looked proud of himself, thinking that he won their little banter. Maybe it didn't really matter after all, whatever the man beside her was made of.

* * *

If shortcuts were easier, people would pick them more often. Aerith led Connor into an old building. The second floor was easily accessible via a collapsed pipe that fell from the upper plate. Going through the building would save around half an hour of travel, at the risk of encountering thugs or monsters.

Aerith gasped as she heard a loud thump behind her. The floor Connor was walking on collapsed and the man fell into the lower part of the building. "Connor, are you okay?" She had to ask, even if he was visibly okay a few meters below her.

"I'm fine," he said dusting off his jacket.

"Whoopsie," Aerith grimaced as she looked down. "You know you gotta have an expression. Like 'yikes,' 'oh boy,' or 'oops.'"

"I'll think of one-"

There were other footsteps, and in that place, it was never a good sign. "We gotta go!" Aerith shouted but the noises drowned her voice. There was some laughter coming from Connor's location which was sickeningly familiar. Aerith peered and saw the same men who tried to kidnap Connor more than a week ago.

"What a coincidence," the one with the baseball bat spoke first.

"Time for payback," the large one cracked his knuckles.

Four of them surrounded Connor, taunting him. Aerith quickly searched for stairs she could use, but they were blocked by debris. Her heart raced when loud banging and grunts reverberated through the building. No choice. She slowly lowered herself in the same hole that Connor fell through, clutching the rotten wood that once supported the floor. Aerith dangled and looked down, realizing she underestimated the height of her landing. Of course, Connor was taller than her.

There was no going back as she had no strength to pull herself up in that position. Her feet touched the ground swiftly before her knees buckled and her backside crashed onto the hard floor. She gritted her teeth and blocked the pain with her mind, preparing her staff for battle.

Her rush was all for nothing. The battle in front of her was one-sided. Connor effortlessly dodged all the attacks thrown at him and knocked his attackers one by one using clean and efficient blows. Aerith cheered for her friend and taunted the enemy, "you don't stand a chance!"

The larger enemy was able to get up again, but the android was faster and parried the sluggish punches thrown at him. Connor quickly sidestepped and picked the baseball bat on the ground. In one graceful swing, the android hit the nape of his opponent who quickly fell unconscious after.

When the dust settled, Connor fixed his tie and the edges of his sleeves again. His smile quickly turned to worry as soon as she saw Aerith slumped on the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"I didn't realize it was that high," she laughed awkwardly. She came to the rescue but ironically ended up as the damsel in distress. "I don't think anything is broken, it's just hard to stand right now."

"We have to get somewhere safer." Aerith almost protested when Connor bent down and offered to carry her on his back. A few healing spells could allow her to walk perhaps, but there was a risk of the thugs waking up again. Or maybe, she just wanted to be carried? Aerith bit her lip and wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders.

"I didn't scan any broken bones," Connor started as he ran out of the building. "But it might take a while before you can stand on two legs. I'll take you to the clinic."

"Sorry," Aerith sighed and pouted. Her cheek was touching the side of the android's head and the contact made her feel warm inside. "Hope I'm not too heavy for you, tell me if you're getting tired."

"I can do this for an indefinite amount of time-" Connor stopped, his left foot deep inside a dark, muddy puddle. Grease mixed with orange paint dripped off his shoe and his pants after he pulled it out. "Ah, shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Whoah, did you just say that?" Aerith laughed out loud, holding on to keep the balance. "Of all words, you have to pick that one!"

"It suits me, I guess?" Connor exhaled. "Better than whoopsie."

* * *

Everything that happened in the past weeks was unbelievable. Aerith loved the new experiences. Who would have thought she'd gain a new friend? Someone who liked to explore the slums as much as she did? A man who liked to listen to her stories? He made her feel that all the mundane things she took for granted were their own adventures. Aerith mused during her piggyback ride. After a few minutes gravity pulled her down and she rested her face his shoulder. “Hey Connor, do you like it here in Sector 5?” 

"Yes, I do. Aside from the monsters spitting acid and the risk of getting my body dismembered, it's a very pleasant place," he responded straight-faced.

Aerith laughed lightly. She thought of her next words carefully. "You can stay here with us, you know? Be part of the community? People like you, do you know that? I think my mom would too." If Connor was human it would be easier to tempt him. She could help him find his own place and introduce her other friends. She'd offer her mother's cooking and invite him over for some drinks. Would any of these things matter to him? She waited for his answer.

Connor's lights spun yellow for a long time. "I'll stay here as long as my mission requires me to. It's nice to know that I am welcome." He didn't say anything more until they reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As planned, this fanfic has 7 chapters and the later ones will be longer. There is a possibly it may be 8 chapters to split content but let's see. Hope to see your reactions, thanks for reading!


	5. Attachments

* * *

_Maybe if he got attached, he would find a way to stay_. Aerith watched as the children surrounded Connor, their innocent eyes filled with wonder. Children had been begging Aerith to bring him and to her relief, he agreed to see them.

"Can you shoot laser beams from your eyes?" One of the girls asked.

"I really wish I could, but they gave me a lot of other cool stuff," Connor replied. He took out his coin and performed some tricks - tossing and flipping even with his eyes closed. The audience was certainly impressed, happy, and clapping at the end. Some of the children playing on the swing sets and the slide joined to watch the show. Connor captivated the entire playground.

"Can you fly like a rocket?"

"Can you transform into a bigger robot?"

Connor lights glowed yellow. "Maybe when I level up? I still need to defeat a great enemy to unlock my hidden powers." He sighed.

Aerith chuckled at his response. What did he think of children? He never had his own childhood and the fact that he's younger than everyone else around him was bizarre. What would it be like to be born as an adult filled with boundless information and intelligence? They asked him a lot of questions; some silly, others smart, and rude ones as well, but natural with curious children. Some of the older kids expressed doubts. In order to prove that he's a machine, Connor rolled up his sleeve and deactivated his skin, just like when they met for the first time.

One of the boys Aerith knew as Tommy reached out to touch. Connor allowed him and the android took it further by sliding the plating at the back of his hand. It revealed his metallic skeleton, wires, and blue liquid flowing through some tubes.

Whether one was a grown-up or kid it didn't matter when faced with something so strange and intriguing. Aerith found herself with the same reaction as everyone.

"Your blood is blue," she brought up the fact after they left the playground. Her pocket felt a little lighter after giving away all her spare coins. After the android's performance, a few of the young ones were inspired to learn coin tricks.

"It works similar to human blood. Although, I should say that I do not require oxygen or constant rehydration." Connor explained that he did require some refilling from time to time, which Shinra provided. "I have a pump that regulates its circulation throughout my body."

"A heart?"

"Yes," he nodded. "An apt comparison."

Aerith wondered; would his heart beat the same way as a human? The heart would listen to one's emotions and express them in its own ways. One might deny fear, excitement, anger, and even love, but the heart wouldn't lie. It would find ways to scream out and hammer against one's chest. "Would you let me feel it? Your heartbeat?"

"Of course," Connor smiled and stopped walking. He led her hand to his chest and the heartbeat was indeed there. His rib cage also expanded as he "breathed" or rather, cooled himself. She closed her eyes for a moment and focused on sensations including the warmth of his hand.

"Can you stop your heart from beating?" She asked, her palm still pressed against his body.

"No, I cannot. It has to keep on going."

She lifted her hand and stepped back, so many different feelings washing over her. Connor offered to open himself up and show his internal parts but Aerith refused, feigning ignorance on engineering - any excuse for Connor to stop suggesting anything of the like. It didn't feel amusing anymore to learn about the technology behind him. There was nothing more about his design that mattered to her. Being reminded that he was a machine and property of Shinra was becoming more uncomfortable.

* * *

He was growing and learning every day, making friends with people he never forgot. His world was expanding. Every time they see each other there was more to him than she never saw before. Checking himself in the mirror, fixing his tie and flipping coins had become smaller aspects of his personality.

She let him listen to the radio and hand him newspapers to read. As predicted, there was nothing about Shinra that brought out interesting reactions. It was if he had a script to praise the company. So Aerith asked about the other sections; sports, entertainment, cooking recipes, and comics.

Whenever Connor was told that something was Aerith's interest, he'd give a more thoughtful response. When she mentioned she liked a specific singer, Connor would find praise for the quality of the person's voice. When she admitted she had a crush on one of the track and field stars, the android would pull out the world record that was broken by that athlete. _It was all for social integration_ , Aerith wondered.

Aerith decided that it was better to refrain from asking about it. They had so many exchanges of how he's an advanced machine for a task, meant to work harmoniously with humans. He may not admit it, but his identity and image mattered to him personally. Just like how he fixed himself in front of the mirror all the time when nobody was watching.

That's why she needed to observe more, wait, and see for herself what Connor would do on his own. The first time she saw him staring at the lone goldfish in the Aquamore shop, she thought he was just curious, or perhaps using the glass as a mirror. But whenever they pass through the market, he'd return to check.

"I wonder if it knew that it's inside a cage?" Connor came up with the question on his own, Aerith not prompting anything. "It can see what's out there, but no matter what it does, it can't go anywhere." His ring was bright yellow.

"It doesn't have anywhere else to go," was all Aerith could answer. She couldn't help but reflect on her own circumstances. "I wonder if it needed a friend?"

It wasn't just the fish. One day, Connor began petting stray dogs. He would waste time to touch animals. Every minute he spent doing so would not contribute to his work. Dogs weren't slum monsters that posed risks to him or its residents. They weren't mutants that were the byproduct of Shinra's chemical spills. They weren't rare beasts that can be sold for a price.

Yet he pet dogs and later on cats. He counted all of them, remembered their breed, color, size, and their respective territories. With enough treats and friendliness, the android earned their trust. If it was social integration, it had no benefits. Animals wouldn't help him get his job done.

"Give them names," Aerith encouraged him.

"But I'm not their owner," Connor was surrounded by three dogs, all wagging their tails and asking for more treats.

"You don't have to be. But you're friends with them, right?" The android nodded without hesitation. "Dogs can recognize names, I think they would appreciate it."

"I agree," he smiled. "I like dogs. They're very loyal and affectionate creatures." So he named them: Macy, Alex, Ling, Mike, Ali, Lizzy, Kira, Yi, Maria, Amir, Reza, Bato, and so many more. Using the names of the people he met and picking at random, he expanded his list of friends in a different way.

* * *

It wasn't just the pleasant things that captured Connor's attention: he was fascinated by mysteries and crime. He followed the investigation of a homicide that happened in Sector 8, buying more than one newspaper for the source of information. He told Aerith of theories on why and how it happened, and confidently declared that if he was allowed to investigate it himself, he could solve the case.

The idea rushed through Aerith and the next day, and the woman found herself borrowing a bunch of detective novels. Some books were so old that they were given away. "I want to know the story but I'm too lazy to read. Could you help me?"

She ushered him to sit beside her on an empty bench. Connor flipped through the pages with the speed of a racing Chocobo. Each page took less than a second, with around five hundred pages finished in just mere minutes. Every sentence, every word, every idea was stored in his mind. He effortlessly summarized the story for Aerith, praising the intelligence of the fictional characters, and noted the grammatical skills of the writer.

After burning through several novels, Aerith had her fill. These stories were all about uncovering the circumstances of one's death, intriguing and exciting they may be, but not the life that was. They were also sometimes grim and depressing, sometimes cliche if the plot twist involved the detective's friend or lover as the killer.

"Sector 5 has one of the highest murder rates," Connor continued the topic of crime and Aerith gave her full attention. He followed with an explanation of how poverty, unemployment, population density, and inefficient law enforcement contributed to the level of violence in a community.

"Maybe we need a good detective," Aerith nudged him with her elbow. "You're one of the smartest guys around here."

"Not my job," he shrugged. "They need to pay me."

"You could make me feel safer. You can protect me." She moved a little closer to his spot.

Connor paused for a little and Aerith held back her words, eager for his response. "But you have been fine without me."

She could have done better than that. Aerith looked away and bit her lip. How nice it would be to run and scream. The bench she shared with Connor felt hard and uncomfortable against her back. Up above were the dizzying lights of the plate above that made her feel more tired. Of course, she wasn't enough to make him stay.

* * *

Connor stared at Dewey. The movement of his fins always looked so graceful and elegant when his body was so round and eyes bulging. Perhaps the simplicity of the animal and its repetitive movements help calibrate his sensors? His stress levels improved. The creature only had a little brain, but even if it was relatively more simple than a human's, it was still remarkably complex. It was a successful organism that thrived for millions of years until the pollution drove its wild population in Midgar extinct.

Being kept in tank kept Dewey alive. Was it the same for Aerith? Digging through the encrypted database of Professor Hojo revealed the information that she wasn't completely human according to the scientist's notes. Connor had to cover his tracks and the possibility that he was detected settled at 12.36%.

Aerith was an Ancient and the only living one that's known. Described as guardians of the planet and the Promised Land, a land of infinite mako energy, she was under the surveillance of Turks, whose files Connor found to be impossible to access. It would be too easy to take her back to Shinra anytime.

It explained how and why plants lived under her care. Similarly, she thrived in Sector 5, with better physical and mental well-being due to family, friends, and freedom. There was no reason to bring her back to Shinra so they could keep her again inside a glass cage. It wasn't part of his mission and Amanda had no directives about this.

A cage was still something Aerith had nonetheless, metaphorically speaking. Just like Dewey, she eyed beyond what she could reach. Humans like her were described to have insatiable desires according to Connor's economics manual, always wanting more than they already possess. These wants drove them to work harder than necessary, innovate, and compete with one another. This was precisely what Aerith had been doing, but all the time and energy she expended wouldn't be enough.

She'd stare at the travel brochures to Costa Del Sol.

She'd stop and look at the posters of Gold Saucer.

She'd check out the fancy dresses displayed at the shops, particularly the pink ones.

Connor checked the costs of travel and the clothes that Aerith wanted. His own social integration allowance will not be enough to help her get any of them. It's impossible for him to take an extra job without compromising his tasks. Also, an android being paid for its labor defeats its purpose in the first place.

Meanwhile, Aerith was a terrible capitalist. While she held a monopoly over healthy, lasting flowers, she sold them at varied rates, depending on how wealthy her customer looked, how attractive they were, or how well they behaved. She had no consistent pattern. Some children got flowers for free, resulting in losses instead of profit. At an average price of 120.35 gil per flower and a fixed capacity for cultivation, she had thin margins considering expenses on food and health. No extra hours of labor would change her economic status.

With Shinra's wealth and monopoly in power generation, it could easily subsidize healthcare and education to improve human lives. Connor could have analyzed how social welfare could decrease the annual dividends of Shinra's stockholders, but the security of the financial records was strong that he needed to disconnect and stop future attempts of access.

Connor required more information to understand things, but it seemed like there was always a wall. If it wasn't Shinra's encrypted folders, it was his programming. At the moment he was still restricted to Sector 5. Once he finished with the area, it's possible he will be locked to the next one.

_Stress level: 62%_

… _65%_

… _68%._

If he moved to another sector, he'd lose the successful social integration he had achieved with Aerith and her community.

… _70%_

Will there be a possibility he will be assigned outside Midgar?

"Don't you want to see what's outside this city?" Connor asked her one time as Aerith browsed through postcards.

"I think I have a pretty good idea: an endless expanse of desert and canyons." She giggled while showing Connor the pictures she handpicked: snowy mountains, coasts, forests, fields of grass, and ancient ruins. "I feel at home here."

"But if you can, you would, right?"

There was a hint of sadness in Aerith's eyes. She justifying staying in Midgar when she didn't need to."I actually can, I think? It's just that I don't want to be alone."

He couldn't quite read Aerith's expression as she locked her eyes with him. Fondness? Sentimentality? Sadness? Should he imitate her face? What should be the appropriate reaction?

"Someone promised once but…" Aerith sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Life just happens. Not everything is meant to be, I guess."

* * *

_Heartbreak: great sorrow, grief, or anguish._

_Other words associated: heartache, pain, agony, sorrow, bitterness, grief, suffering, despair, torment, woe, remorse, anguish, regret, distress, torture, desolation._

Without asking Aerith directly, Connor concluded that she suffered heartbreak and the conversation the other day reminded her of it. In particular, it arose from a past romantic relationship supported by the gossips that the android filtered out among the crowd.

"Aerith honey was ghosted by her Soldier boyfriend, then she lowered her standards and those still didn't work."

"She's so desperate," the person laughed.

"Now she's with a robot."

"Wouldn't complain, wouldn't get angry with you, and will never betray you. The perfect boyfriend."

"A personal slave if you think of it."

"Or a toy. If you know what I mean."

Gossiping was a human behavior that wasn't productive, or in common terms, "trashy and shit." Yet people derive amusement from the activity and it would sometimes result in a worse social standing for the person whose reputation was affected. There were not enough variables for Connor to measure the possible negative impact on Aerith, but it was important to deter others from spreading false information.

"Greetings scumbags, I heard you're talking about me." Connor approached the group and flashed them a smile. It's the type of smile that had malice and threat disguised in it, and he was proud that he could replicate such expression. Vulgarity was a necessity to get his point across as it was their native language. Caught off guard and inept with direct verbal confrontation, the group was looked shocked and terrified. The android took it as an opportunity to learn more information. With threats of revealing infidelities and other sensitive secrets, they agreed to cooperate.

His name was Zack Fair, Soldier First Class, from the town of Gongaga. While Aerith had been involved with other people, the circumstances surrounding Zack would cause suffering among those emotionally attached to him. The news announced his death but his status within Shinra was still under "Classified." He was last reported to visit Nibelheim with Sephiroth. All of the personnel that came with Zack were all listed as dead. For a decorated soldier, the lack of information meant a high probability of cover-up. All the files that Connor tried to access turned out empty.

* * *

Aerith curled on her futon and wrapped her blanket tight against her body. It's already an hour past midnight. Nothing was uncomfortable and the temperature was perfect. The church was also a safe place, at least to her. She reached out and touched one of the lilies that remained in bloom while the rest were closed.

"Can't sleep too, huh?" She gently traced the outline of the petals. Its smell was always soothing to her nerves. Her eyes were heavy and tired but her mind couldn't be at peace. There was so much to think about it.

The door creaked and Aerith knew who it was. The soft, even steps, and the minimal noise by rubber soles were already familiar. She turned to the other side and found Connor walking towards her. In the dark his blue rings the symbols on his clothes glowed like mako.

"Good evening, Connor," Aerith greeted, still lying on her futon. It was too much effort to get up and she lazily stretched her hand to turn on her lamp.

"It's already morning."

"It's not morning until I get some sleep."

Connor crouched in front of her. "Your mother is worried about you."

"She went to you and asked you to find me?" Aerith was unable to hide her annoyance.

"Not exactly," Connor sat down on the floor beside her futon. "I was told that she was asking around the neighborhood. Eventually, some reached out to me." He smiled a little. "They assumed I always know where you are."

Aerith sighed. There was no use in keeping secrets from Connor as he could easily figure things out. He's too smart. "My mother doesn't like you. We fought about it and I raised my voice." She confessed, wrapping her blanket tighter as she lay down. "It's not your problem, so don't worry about it."

Her mother had no right to dictate her choice of friends. Nobody should. She's old enough to take care of herself. Yet, her chest felt tight, and even if her braid was undone there was pain on her temple - a nagging voice telling her to go home.

No, not yet. She wasn't ready. If only she could sleep, a little escape would be good.

"What are her reasons?" Connor asked gently.

There were many, and Aerith understood why and she hated confronting the reality. Her mother thought of Connor as nothing as a machine that would break down one day, but there was more than that. She told Elmyra's story to Connor, how she was widowed, and adopted a child from the streets, but left out the part about her birth mother. Being the last Ancient - it's not the right time to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about Zack either. Her insides coiled as she imagined her mother sleepless in their home, waiting for her to come back. "I should apologize," she croaked, holding back tears.

Connor sat motionless beside her. "I don't see any flaw in her reasoning. She cares for your well being."

"Yes, she loves me very much and I know that. It's just that-" Aerith turned and laid flat on her back to stare at the ceiling. The plate's lights were partly visible through the holes of the church's roof. They resemble the stars and the night sky painted in the art books. Her neighbors from Cosmo Canyon told her the real thing was more beautiful: thousands and millions of flickering lights spilled in the dark. Just like the lifestream.

"Your mother is right," Connor said, his rings flickering between yellow and blue briefly. "It's not beneficial for you to have attachments to me. I apologize for encouraging it."

"What do you mean? Why would you be sorry?" Aerith quickly sat up.

"I'm only a prototype. Whether I succeed or fail, I will be obsolete in due time."

Somehow, Aerith already knew. Hearing it directly from him gave a sudden pang of sadness.

He gave her a kind smile and touched the glowing ring on his temple. "That's how machines are."

Connor's skin faded from the tips of his fingers, his neck, and his face as well. His eyebrows and hair also disappeared under the white plates covering his body. Even with the dim light of the lamp, Aerith could read the tiny letters and numbers that marked some parts of his face. Soft blue light emanated in-between the plating, blue blood flowing through his veins visible on his neck. "This is what I am."

But his voice was the same. The shape of his jaw, his nose, and especially his warm eyes didn't change. "You're still Connor," Aerith said. "What's the difference?"

"Not as handsome as my human form, I guess?" He leaned back and gave her a wink.

Soft laughter escaped Aerith. "If you want to stay that way, I can paint my face white so you wouldn't feel alone."

He gave a meaningful look. "Aerith, anytime I might be recalled and never return. Would that upset you?"

"Of course, it will." Aerith smiled bitterly and clutched her blanket.

"I can leave now if you want." He looked at her, as sincere as ever. "Before it gets harder for you, I can-"

"No, I don't think like that." Aerith shook her head. "Every day, every hour, every moment is what matters. Nobody can tell what the future is, but we keep on moving forward. Keep on living. We-" She leaned forward to stare deep into Connor eyes, heart racing inside her chest. "There's no need to think about how and why, and when it all started and when it would end. What matters is now. That you're here right now with me."

Without the spinning lights on his temple, there were many ways to interpret Connor's silence. He just looked at her without blinking, lips slightly opened. Aerith just waited, giving a reassuring smile. After a few moments, the android reactivated his skin and looked perfectly human again. "I understand, Aerith…Thank you."

She could press on, ask more, but those words were enough. The fact that he was here meant he cared for her. "You're going to try harder if you plan to ditch me."

"I thought I was about to get away without paying those free meals I promised," Connor sighed.

"No, you won't." An idea sparked in Aerith's mind, and she couldn't help but grin. Her companion noticed and gave an inquisitive look. She raised her chin. "I don't want free meals anymore. I want you to take me out on a date."

"A date?"

"A date."

Connor nodded and adjusted his tie, looking smug. "A date then."

"Oh, a brave man. Exactly what I like." She teased.

"Wait." The android raised a finger. "I'll date you on one condition: you should go home tonight. I know it's going to be tough, but I know that you're a very brave woman Aerith." Connor said with a sympathetic tone, but the curve of his lips said otherwise.

Aerith collapsed back on her cushion and groaned.


	6. One Date

It was like the beginning of a detective novel, Aerith thought. There she was, the lady excited for a romantic evening with her hair braided with ribbons, eyes painted dark, lips deep red in contrast with her soft, pink dress. Her heels, one inch too high, clicked against broken ceramic tiles against the dead silence of the night. She stopped by the final streetlamp, lights flickering above her steadily in a rhythm.

In the pure darkness before Aerith, her date emerged. The same glowing spinning rings, blue armband, and triangle greeted her. "Good evening, Aerith." His eyes quickly scanned her head to toe. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Connor." Aerith gave him a bashful smile as she accepted his hand. Connor led her away from the row of lights, the only markers to point her way back home. Late at night, unfamiliar place, and alone with a man? Aerith fiddled with her pendant cold against her chest, the wind brushing against her bare shoulders.

Large buildings loomed ahead with small windows and a few towering chimneys. Aerith had seen the structure from afar but never really tried to venture inside the compound. The place had been difficult to access due to the sharp piles of glass and ceramic dumped in the area.

It was only last year when people from the upper plates realized the decorative potential of crushed glass. Meeting the demand, Sector 5 responded and harvested its resources. The only proof that towers of shards used to exist were a path littered with faint sparkles.

The sound of rusty metal grated against Aerith's ears as her companion slid the industrial door open. There was nothing to see inside but pitch-black darkness. "Ladies first," he invited her.

"I bet no one would find us here." Aerith stepped in, and Connor shut the door behind her.

"Yes, I made sure of that." He replied a little farther away, moving objects which produced noises that were hard to discern. One lightbulb opened right above, faint and warm in color.

"Hello!" Aerith called out as loud as she could - it wasn't as resonant as she expected for such a large place. It wasn't the empty warehouse that she expected. Again, her mind wandered into the plot of crime novels that she made the android summarize to her. If she were one of its characters, any time, a man would grab her from behind and cover her mouth shut. "Oh my, what do you plan to do to me?" She asked playfully.

"It will be a surprise. I can tell you're very excited."

"Oh?"

"Sensors. Android powers, as you call it." Another lightbulb opened, revealing some rectangular shapes on the ground, a chair, a table, and a couch.

"I don't think I have any chance of escaping. I may have walked into the perfect trap." Aerith teased. She reached out to feel the environment, her eyes adjusting to the dim glow of the bulbs. There were stacks of boxes and what seems to be foam neatly arranged in rows. Whatever Connor was planning, she's intrigued.

"No, one to hear you scream," her date answered behind her, causing her to jump. Connor wore a smug grin on his face, holding something dark and shiny in his arms. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Okay." She trusted him and waited. Connor could kiss her at any moment now. That would be so nice, wouldn't it? Why need to wait until the end of the date? Aerith suppressed a giggle and bit her lip. Would his lips feel soft and warm? Were those stubbles real and scratchy, or were they just there for design?

He never kissed anyone before, and she could teach him. She could pull him close and angle his jaw, feel his skin with her fingers from his jaw to his nape. Kiss long and deep. No. Maybe just something short and simple? Then see what could happen after that?

But would he want to kiss her?

Something was placed on Aerith's head, interrupting her racing imagination. It felt like a motorbike helmet, but much lighter and covered her face up to her nose. She felt her hair gently brushed aside for better fitting. Some cords, or wires, dangled from the back of her head and across her shoulders connected to something. Or someone.

"I wanted to take you on a proper date somewhere in Sector 8, but my programming locked me in Sector 5."

"I'm already having a good time, as long as you have fun yourself, I'd down with this," Aerith assured him. She already told him the same words when they're planning the date. The fact that he prepared something for her was already more than enough.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Alright." Aerith started with her left eye first, but there was nothing but glowing lines in the darkness. She shut both her eyes tight and opened wide, blinking in pitch black until the shapes emerged. Right in front of Aerith was her image, from a higher angle - a woman with a funny-looking helmet. The floor, the objects around them, and the ceiling had no colors and were all marked by gridlines. Hundreds of numbers and words popped in every space.

"Apologies, that took a little longer than expected."

"This is how you see things?" Aerith stared at herself. Trippy. From Connor's perspective, she seemed so tiny.

"That is correct. Right now, you see right through my optical units."

Gridlines marked her body but with more refined lines compared to the plain geometry of the inanimate objects around them. Every part of her had measurements: weight, height, length, width, colors, and more. At least that's what Aerith could read. Long strings of text and numbers scrolled down at lightning speed. Connor said he remembered everything, would that mean all this information?

"I understand it might be overwhelming. But don't worry, you'll be back in your own eyes soon."

Connor was in front of her again, just as he said, but it was different from earlier. She could see his face clearly, illuminated by bright street lights, eyes bright and lips in a gentle smile, just like their first meeting. Wait. Gone was the rough gray concrete under her feet, but the familiar cobblestone road paved its way in front of her. Aerith quickly glanced around and above and read the first words: LOVELESS.

"This is amazing." The piles of boxes and foam that Connor piled together were transformed into shops, cafes, and the theater. Aerith walked around to check Connor's recreation. Each cobblestone looked unique. The movie posters were exactly the same, even the names of the actors and the tiny tears at the edges of the posters. The vandalism painted on the walls, the fire hydrant, the vending machine's prices, and a single candy wrapper near the drain - it's like diving inside a photograph. She looked up to see the starless sky covered in thick smog as usual. These were all from Connor's memories?

"Aerith, mind the wires."

"Oops, sorry!" She had freedom of around three meters else she would disconnect from her date. No choice but to stick closer, and it wasn't hard. The roads were clear of any vehicle or cyclist to watch out for. All of the sidewalks were empty. They had the sector all by themselves.

Sector 8 was considered the best district in Midgar. All the best schools, hospitals, parks, shops, cafes and every luxury one can think of can be found there. There were no enormous piles of trash that shifted and shattered like glaciers. The peacemakers were more concerned about this affluent neighborhood, and thus the place wasn't infested by monsters or gangs.

But it wasn't home. Hundreds pass by her without a single face to recognize. Everyone was a stranger that would not bother to say hello. They were nothing more than customers; relatively wealthier people that had never seen a real flower in their lives. It was a place associated with constant haggling for prices, hours of standing or walking without an empty bench to rest on, and undisciplined drivers honking nonstop.

Sometimes the little stream of mako leaking from the pipes was a source of comfort. Up above the plate, so far from the warmth of the earth, she just felt alone.

It's different tonight - an entire district all for themselves. Even if everything she was seeing was a form of illusion, this moment was nothing else but genuine. Aerith took her date by the arm.

"We can go to dinner first. Then perhaps watch a movie?" Connor suggested.

Aerith gaped in disbelief. "We have that here?"

"Of course." He cleared his throat and aligned his tie to the center. He explained the extent of his recreation, including which streets and buildings can be accessed. Warning signs mark the edges of the warehouse, disguised as traffic signs or gates. Also, there was a real, functional restroom for her needs.

"Am I forgetting something?" The android asked, seeing how Aerith looked at him with scrutiny. His rings blinked yellow momentarily.

"Can you change your clothes too?" A store wasn't far from where they were. "Come on, pick something else than your usual get up, something you would like to try."

Connor nodded and walked over to the store. When he reached the entrance, he paused to stare at the perfectly still, white-colored mannequins displayed behind the glass, dressed in a variety of fancy wear. He looked back as if asking for her approval, and Aerith nodded and gave him a thumbs up. With a simple touch to his temple, Connor's clothing transformed.

It was not what Aerith expected. "Hey um," she grimaced and stroked her chin with her thumb. Her date picked a shirt with bold white patterns striped against a loud, yellow fabric. His dark grey trousers made the gaudy top stand out more. Worst of all, on top of Connor's head was a knitted black beanie.

"Aerith? How do I look?" There was no shame or worry in Connor's eyes, only innocence, and genuine curiosity.

She awakened a long-forgotten joy that she experienced the last time she played with her paper dolls. In the end, Aerith suggested soft blue jeans and a loose, maroon shirt decorated by dark geometric patterns. She encouraged Connor to roll the sleeves up to his elbows for a more casual look. They didn't have a lot of options in the first place. It's important to ask: "Do you like it?"

Connor stared at his reflection, rings spinning blue and yellow. "I prefer having a tie."

* * *

Dinner was a takeout of burgers that Connor prepared beforehand, which he apologized for. It wasn't elegant but wouldn't need extra plates and utensils. He compensated with fine wine and roses.

"For what? This is so so good," Aerith said as she munched a burger, staring at her date. The restaurant they entered was bare with only a few tables and decoration but accentuated by flowers and candlelights. Neither Aerith nor Connor had been inside the real place.

Aerith couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her: Connor was also eating. She knew he didn't have a real stomach to store food, making his burger virtual. His lips remained clean without any sheen of grease or ketchup. Without a greater inspection, one wouldn't even think it was all an illusion. It's an endearing sight to see him open his mouth in an undignified manner to accommodate the large bun.

No, it wasn't an illusion, but an experience - Aerith corrected herself. Eating was something so normal, a simple pleasure in life that's always been taken for granted. When spent with others, good meals could be unforgettable - the taste, the conversations, the joy, and just being alive. Something so human. Connor wanted to do this with her.

"Are you judging the way I eat?" Connor asked and swallowed a mouthful, one eyebrow raised.

"Judging? Of course not." Aerith leaned closer, reminiscing their first lunch together. She remembered how he used to sit - hands on his lap, perfect posture, and eyes staring straight ahead. It was different now. "Have I told you before that you're so adorable?"

His lips curved into a charming smile that made her blush. "Thank you, Aerith."

She raised her glass. "Cheers to your first date."

"Cheers," Connor responded along with the click of glass. "I should return the compliment though."

"Oh you don't have to."

The android took one last sip from his wine glass and cleared his throat. "Aerith, I think you're a positive person, clever, adventurous and somewhat unpredictable-" The woman raised an eyebrow and laughed at the description but Connor continued, eyes narrowed in concentration "-which makes conversations with you quite engaging."

"I wouldn't get bested with that, we have to be even, don't you think?" Aerith hummed as she clasped her hands together. "Connor, I think you're a very cool gentleman. You're so smart, sincere and I also like your sense of humor. You're funny in a really good way."

"Oh, I'm not joking when I complimented you. I really meant that."

"That's why I said, 'in a good way,'" she winked.

* * *

Aerith had never really been in a movie theater. She walked past rows and rows of empty seats and carpeted stairs. What would it feel like to touch those velvet seats? The screen in front of her was probably a few meters in height and width, brighter than a car's headlights, dizzying but also captivating. What would it be like to fill this place with people?

Her community's monitor sometimes had some showings of old films. For the newer ones, they had to wait for years to find a discarded copy to salvage. Connor, privileged as Shinra personnel (or equipment as he insisted), managed to copy four films that the troops can watch for free in the barracks. She was presented with four options:

_Saving Private Bryan. Action, Adventure and Military. For Parental Guidance. Synopsis: After Private Bryan is captured by Wutai, his friends embark on a dangerous mission to rescue him. Follow the epic journey of Soldiers as they uphold the code of honor and sacrifice for the glory of Shinra._

_Pretty Man Running Down The Street. Romance and Comedy. Not appropriate for ages below 16-year old for suggestive language and themes. Synopsis: Tina Chen has accomplished everything a 30-year old could ever hope for, being one of the most successful women among Shinra executives. After meeting a handsome stripper from Wall Market, Tina questions the meaning of her life._

_Lord of the Strings. Biopic and Drama. General Audiences. Based on the true story of Cole Anderson, the legendary ukulele player of Midgar. After a young boy from Junon lost his pinky finger from a shark attack, destiny has unique ways of choosing its hero._

_Predators in Space. Action, Thriller, Science Fiction, and Horror. Rated Mature for violence, language, and sexual content. After an unexpected engine malfunction, STS Jericho is forced to crash land on an uncharted asteroid. The crew finds not only themselves fighting for survival but also confronting their deepest desires._

"I'd like to watch _Predator in Space,"_ Aerith said immediately after reading the selection."Don't spoil me, Connor."

"I copied data that's true, but I don't know exactly how events will unfold."

"Alright," Aerith crashed onto their seat, covered in fancy red, synthetic leather. She knew it was the couch she saw earlier in the dark. The springs underneath creaked as Connor followed holding a bag of popcorn in his hands. It was bouncier than expected but comfortable.

The movie from the very start was impressive in terms of visuals, almost overwhelmingly bright. She had to ask Connor to lower the volume since her ears were sensitive to the headphones. When STS Jericho flew into space, the scenery was just breathtaking, especially the asteroid. The spectacle ended however when the ship crashed. It became claustrophobic and dark as the injured crew tried to make sense of the surroundings, and not long after, an unknown monster began killing the astronauts in a gruesome manner. Aerith was used to monsters; the real ones were more troublesome than the aliens shown in the film. Maybe it was the combination of the aesthetics of a dark theater house, the music, and the acting that was making her anxious and sending shivers across her arms.

"Cold?" Connor asked, offering his jacket.

She readily accepted and whispered a "thank you." Perhaps it was just an excuse to get her hand on that jacket finally. The oversized garment felt like a soft blanket wrapped around her body. Ah, the same laundry detergent, nearly as strong as bleach, unlike the usual ones with the fragrance of flowers. Few embarrassing minutes were spent in the market discreetly trying to identify which brand. Directly asking Connor would get rid of the mystery, although the answer might likely be incredibly dull. But it was his scent and she had come to like it.

Aerith would catch a glimpse of Connor sometimes. Predictably, he's calm and would respond in a gentle smile and offered more popcorn. "I am rooting for that Markus character to survive, I really like him," he said.

"Yeah, and he's really hot," Aerith ate a mouthful of popcorn.

Halfway through the film, it became a little silly. The characters began making terrible decisions like going off alone, letting their guard down and fighting amongst themselves. They're yelling like toddlers instead of acting like professionals handpicked for a billion-gil space project. A fistfight broke between the helmsman and the security officer. It was so violent that they accidentally broke some oxygen canisters for their trip back home.

At least it was still entertaining, Aerith thought, especially it was getting more suspenseful and characters she cared about began dying. She inched closer to her date until her shoulder was against his arm. Almost a snuggle. "I wonder if they will make it out alive," she said quietly.

Connor shrugged. "Well… if only they sent androids, we could have avoided these problems. No need for food, water, oxygen, and exercise. But if that is the case, there wouldn't be a story-"

"Oh, shoot!" Aerith gasped as the alien predator suddenly dragged the scientist inside the vents. Her heart raced, and her stomach churned as a chase sequence commenced, culminating into a rescue. She held onto Connor's arm even as the suspense died down. Her eyes quickly darted up to see if there was any resistance to the closeness between them, but he didn't seem to mind.

After the high-pitched a fast-paced accompaniment of strings and brass, the music calmed down to play a soft, melodramatic piano piece. The camera zoomed into the two survivors surrounded by flickering lights from the damaged ship. The monster was gone, presumably ejected into the vacuum of outer space. Grateful for another chance in life, they decided to confess their feelings, kiss passionately, and make love.

Aerith stole a quick glance at Connor. Her eyes alternated, watching the scene unfold, and checking out the reaction of the man beside her. Soon, she couldn't hear anything else than noises of pleasure. It's not like she was a stranger to such things, but it still felt a little awkward with Connor. He's a lot more knowledgeable than her about any topic he could research on, perhaps including sex, yet he still exuded innocence.

He sat perfectly still, popcorn on his lap, looking content just like the last hour. Then his eyes shifted and caught Aerith's gaze. "I can tell you're really enjoying this part more than the rest of the movie," he said, smirking, before tossing a piece into his mouth.

"Oh yes, I do." Aerith laughed, cheeks hot, and then resumed watching. This was the content she was expecting when she picked the film.

* * *

Arm in arm, they strolled back into the empty LOVELESS avenue. Aerith was high in emotions, still amazed at the spectacular final battle of the movie. Impressive in every way. Did they really film in space? Was the alien just a man in a suit? There was a lot to unpack about the movie. "It's one of the most fun I've watched, hands down. It has everything." She laughed, cried, screamed and genuinely scared for the characters - an emotional rollercoaster. Aerith leaned on Connor with the weight of her body, enough to throw him off balance for a second. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, it's my first movie."

"And?"

"I think that it has a lot of contrasting elements together. They're pretty balanced - mystery, action, dialogue, humor, romance, and drama. It was an interesting experience, quite different from reading a book."

Aerith cocked her head with Connor's response. She got to ask something more specific."Are you happy with the ending?"

"Majority of the crew didn't survive. I would have preferred a lower mortality rate. But given that they had no prior training against the predator, it's still a victory." Connor nodded slowly. "They accomplished their mission."

"Yeah, I was rooting for the medic to live."

"I do have an issue," Connor replied abruptly, brows slightly furrowed.

"Oh? " Aerith saw it coming and prepared for it. With Connor's brain, he could easily find more plot holes and inconsistencies. Science was not exactly Aerith's forte but she knew enough to tell if the physics was being ridiculous. "Let me guess; it's impossible to break up the asteroid with a bomb like that?"

"I'm not convinced of the love story."

That was unexpected."Can you tell me why?"

"When it's time to blow up the extraterrestrial in the cargo hold, the captain bailed out and tried to escape, She could have stayed and made sure the bomb will detonate. Her reluctance to sacrifice herself had put her lover at risk."

"But if she died, they wouldn't have a happy ending together!" Aerith rested her hands on her hips. She quite liked the romance - fighting together, defeating the odds and taking chances. Connor didn't answer but stared at her inquisitively.

Both of them stopped on their tracks as they reached the end of the street. No matter how advanced the simulation was, the real walls of the warehouse were their limits. Connor appeared to be holding back his words, his mouth opening slightly. He was thinking, as proven by his glowing rings. "Even if the likelihood of survival increases just by one percent, I still would have sacrificed myself. I just thought that someone in love would arrive at the same decision."

A light, playful punch hit Connor's shoulder. "Then, if I'm in that ship, I'd have to knock you out to stop you. Plus, if the movie ended up tragic, I'd be pissed." Aerith flashed him a kind smile - a diversion. She didn't like the topic of sacrifice or heartbreak, especially while on a date like this. "I do wonder what it will be like to go to space?" She let out a soft laugh. "Can't even leave Midgar."

Connor cleared his throat. "I can show you."

"Oh? You have pictures?" Aerith bounced in excitement.

"I actually prepared something."

He told her again to close her eyes. She wouldn't dare to cheat even if it took quite long. There was something intimate about the silence and darkness that surrounded her momentarily, with nothing but Connor's hands working its way at the back of her head. The simulations, colors, and sounds she experienced were purely from Connor's programs. She'd seen through his eyes and listened through his ears, but she wanted more. Wanted to know more about what's inside.

"So Aerith, have you been into a forest?"

"Never seen two trees side by side."

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Look above and open your eyes."

Aerith forgot to breathe as she ascended to the heavens - thousands and thousands of stars and a splash of blue and yellow mixed like paint against a dark canvas. It felt like she was lost in time, unable to take her eyes off the sight. Soon the stars flowed like a river, followed by the bright white moon - it was unnaturally moving fast, rising and disappearing among the clouds as the sunrise took over.

Connor's hand stayed on her shoulder as she watched the morning sun illuminate not only a row of the largest, greenest trees she had seen in her life, but woods that extend farther than her eyes could reach. Her ancestors protected forests like these for countless generations. Did Midgar use to look like this? She exhaled, releasing the exhilarating feeling that was building inside her chest. "What's this place?"

"Wutai forest. The spy camera's recordings weren't as detailed, but with a little help of technology, I made some improvements." He said with a smirk. "It managed to record 452 days of non-activity before an earthquake destroyed it."

"So beautiful," Aerith kept her eyes on the view as Connor sped up the footage. Night and day switched and blinked as the seasons changed. Leaves turned fiery red and scattered into an explosion before fading and leaving the trees bare. She opened up her palm to catch the snow that began to fall. Soon her feet were buried under the sheet of ice, a thin layer on her shoulders. She reached out and dusted the snow off Connor's hair. There was no need as everything was virtual, but she wanted an excuse to see his hair messy.

"I know you wanted to take a vacation somewhere." Connor used his fingers to comb his hair back in place. "I wanted to recreate Costa del Sol, but I couldn't find good footage. Gold Saucer has so many variables-"

"This already perfect." Aerith pulled him by his arm brought them closer together, her heart racing, a grin stretching her face. Everything felt like a pleasant dream. "Thank you."

When the snow ceased falling and thawed on the ground, fresh flowers bloomed on the earth. The trees returned to their original colors while the grass swayed with the spring wind. A whole cycle of rebirth had flashed in her eyes. "Connor?"

"Yes?"

"How about you? Where do you want to go?"

Connor looked down and smiled at her. "I'll show you."

The sky above them darkened in color, the sun faint, and the clouds disappeared. At first, Aerith wondered what was special about a place so barren, but then one by one, the life forms began to appear. Against the rays of sunshine, they took form - fish, sharks, rays, octopus, turtles, and so many other creatures she had never seen before. It was as if they were inside a large aquarium, yet ironically they were the ones caged inside a glass of air.

"There is an underwater reactor in Junon," Connor said as he looked up to his recreation, looking happy. "Maybe one day, who knows?"

* * *

Humans reached farther in space than explored the depth of the ocean, Connor mused. It was easier to fly to a destination one can see. There was always another star to reach, another system, and an infinite number of galaxies. It seemed unrewarding to sink to the endless darkness, the water pressure, and gravity working together to pull one down.

Still, the bottom of the ocean floor interested Connor more. Space was too vast, without any assurance of meeting anyone. The ocean floor teemed with undiscovered life. As an android, he didn't require oxygen, food, or sleep - he's the perfect candidate for exploration if humans wouldn't want to risk their own.

His internal clock sent a notification: fifteen minutes before the recommended time to bring Aerith home. It was part of the agreement that midnight was the absolute limit, as Connor wanted to establish cordial relations with his date's mother.

Fifteen minutes was enough time for four more songs, and Aerith didn't show any sign that she wanted to stop dancing. There was nothing physically demanding about the dance, after all. They just swayed together with the slow music, hand in hand, and face to face as they just talked non-stop. Aerith seldom ran out of things to say, and when she finally stopped - she sang.

" _I wanna dance with you, slowly, our bodies close,"_ Aerith sang in-tune, her timing almost flawless. "Come on, Connor, sing the next line. I'm sure you've heard this song a thousand times by now."

"Alright," he replied, although statistically speaking, a thousand times was impossible. Nonetheless, syncing his voice box to the melody was simple. " _This is the song we've been waiting for… the words I've always wanted to say…"_

"I knew you could sing," she teased and let go of Connor's hand to wrap her arms around the man's neck. In turn, he placed both of his hands on her waist. They sang the final chorus in unison.

_At the end of the song_

_When the music fades_

_I'll sing in acapella_

_Whisper to your ears_

_Cherish each second_

_Sweet and unforgettable_

Connor activated the jukebox via his internal remote, picking the next song in random when Aerith removed the VR helmet. "Aerith? There is plenty of time. We still have five minutes left."

Without the need to run the simulations, his processors ran faster, and his bio components began to cool down. Aerith disconnected the wires connected to his nape and laid the equipment at the ground. "Precisely, we don't have much time. We only have five minutes left. And besides, they get in the way."

Aerith returned where they left; her arms around his neck, their bodies closer. He felt the woman's lungs expand against his chest, her heart beating faster. "Hey um… normally, I don't ask, it just happens. And before I know it, one thing leads to another." She laughed awkwardly and looked away for a second, her cheeks redder. "Wanna kiss?"

"A kiss? Do you want to kiss me? I suppose on the lips?"

Aerith bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I do, but it's totally up to you. Kiss or no kiss, I'm happy we're still gonna be friends. Right?Don't you want to know how it feels like?" She said the last words in a softer and inviting tone.

Want was the keyword. It wasn't about wanting for Connor, but about knowing. He understood that a kiss meant many different things, and he tried to avoid sending the wrong message, especially that humans were emotional creatures that might have expectations. Aerith made it clear their friendship will remain.

There wasn't a function to kiss installed in Connor's programs, and this was his chance to learn. In his memory, there were twenty-one kisses stored, mostly from couples he saw from Sector 5 and Sector 8, including the one in the film. He picked four of the most detailed and combined them in one simulation. All he had to do was execute the command.

"Alright," Connor said to Aerith and brought up his hand to cup her jaw. They gazed at each other for a while, making sure that both were comfortable. Aerith nodded slightly and smiled, closing her eyes and waiting for him. He closed his eyes as well just before their lips met.

There was so much information to gather from a simple act: Aerith's DNA, the chemical composition of her lipstick, the food she ate earlier, the shape of her mouth, the softness of her lips. Her scent of flowers and perfume grew stronger against Connor's nose as she prolonged the kiss. Her temperature rose against Connor's skin, the tempo of the heartbeat accelerating until she broke away breathless, her cheeks flushed, and eyes dazed.

"That was-" Aerith was still trying to catch her breath before she gave a wide smile. "That kiss was awesome."

Connor nodded in acknowledgment. The kiss was a success in every way, yet his systems seemed to register a failed objective. Connor's stress level slightly rose, and he replayed the kiss in his mind, analyzing possible errors.

Aerith's physical and emotional reaction was positive, things he couldn't replicate in any way. He could only mimic the facial expressions registered in his database, but inside Connor, there was nothing. He simply lacked the parts to have anything similar to Aerith's warm skin, her red cheeks and the fast pulse in her veins.

A word flashed in his mind: disappointment. Did he agree to this date with expectations?

"Hey, Connor?" Aerith looked at him with concern.

"I was just… thinking."

The woman smiled at him. "The kiss doesn't feel right?"

Connor thought of multiple answers before shaking his head. Aerith had displayed maturity and understanding all the time they spent together, and he was sure she would not attribute the deficiency from her part. By human standards, Aerith was attractive and healthy. More than that, she had been very affectionate and kind.

Aerith loosened from him, still smiling. There wasn't a single hint of disappointment in her face. "Maybe I'm not your type? Maybe not women?"

Connor briefly scanned the thousands of men and women in his database and shook his head again, just to double-check what Aerith was implying. There was nothing. He was just a machine after all. He did not state the fact as Aerith didn't like being reminded of it. "I'm afraid I'm simply incapable. I lack a lot of things that humans possess."

"No, you don't!" Aerith wiggled her finger in front of his face. "You don't lack anything. This doesn't make you less of a person." Connor remained silent. 

Aerith put her hand on Connor's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze before she tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, and it has been a wonderful night. I'll never forget this."

"I had a pleasant evening as well," Connor replied, smiling. Inside his head was a simulated debate with Aerith about personhood - he immediately canceled it.

"I believe you still have work to do?" Aerith opened her bag to take out a pair of slippers. "I can go home by myself. Unless you just want to spend more time with me?" Aerith said with a cheeky grin.

"No, I don't have anything else to do. I'd prefer to take you home, may I?" As soon as the jukebox become silent, the whole place was back to the way it was. The soft lights of Connor's LED flashed against the wall as he accompanied Aerith in the darkness. Blue turned red as the android acknowledged the new orders transmitted.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a pretty long chapter. The story will either be concluding the next chapter (depends on how long it would be) or I might add an epilogue. I hope you guys post a reaction because I keep in mind my readers when I write the ending of this fic. Thank you again for reading!


	7. One Last Time

**Chapter 7 - One Last Time**

* * *

Aerith wouldn't let go of his head, fingers wrapped around his eyes. Due to the woman's much shorter height, she was pulling him down all the while pushing him forward with her body. Despite the imbalance in weight distribution, there was a low risk of collapsing as long as he spread his legs. "No peeking, Connor."

"I won't. Pinky swear," Connor replied, disabling his optic units while Aerith's laughter rang in his ears. Even without vision, he could simulate any environment he had already mapped. As long as the starting point had exact coordinates, routes can be reconstructed in real-time via his compass. Of course, his human friend wasn't aware of this.

"Guess where we are now," Aerith grabbed Connor's shoulders and spun him twice 360 degrees and the third one at 272 degrees. The android could sense Aerith's movements as she stepped in front of him and waved her hands, testing if he was peeking. Even without vision, it was easy to make visual simulations based on her movements, her face, the movement of her hair, and the muscles that moved when she smiled.

"I don't get dizzy, Aerith," Connor said as Aerith spun him one last time.

"I'm not trying to get you dizzy, just wanna surprise you," the woman giggled.

Despite the attempt, Connor knew they're going into the abandoned church. It was all familiar - the wooden floor, their footsteps echoing in the open space, and the absolute silence in contrast to the streets of Sector 5. The smell of flowers, Aerith's scent, lingered in the air. It was peace in its very definition.

Aerith ushered him inside, both hands pulling his. They stopped twenty-four degrees to the west of the building. Something was different. His senses picked up a buzzing noise along with the sound of liquid. Aerith took his arm and leaned on his shoulder. Ever since the date, she initiated more physical contact with him, her stress levels lower, and her eyes brighter.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope, not yet." Aerith chuckled. "Lemme ask first: What do you think about having a baby?"

Truly she was unpredictable. Connor thought of many ways to respond. Not only reproduction was impossible for him, but he was also not designed to be a parent. He had no means to provide basic needs such as food, shelter, and childcare. He was unsure of Aerith's intent and if it was her way of normalizing a human interaction with him like she was doing the past weeks. Was this a normal conversation between friends?

"I believe I'm too young to be a father," Connor replied and Aerith laughed at the response.

"Well, I'm thinking of a different kind of baby, no need to worry about commitment. You can open your eyes now."

Dewey was inside a ninety centimeters wide, forty-five centimeters high tank, with an estimated water volume of one hundred forty-two liters. Pieces of coral and limestone were stacked to create a miniature cave supported by five centimeters of sand at the bottom. The water flowed through a filter that was installed along with an oxygen pump at the upper left part of the tank. An automatic feeder was placed on the upper right corner. It looked stable and placed strategically away from direct sunlight, the water clear. But how about bacteria?

The android dipped his hand to check the temperature. Aerith grimaced as Connor dabbed his wet fingers on his tongue.

"Eww!"

"I'm analyzing the water. Sorry about that." Connor said, turning back to face the woman. The bacteria were within safe levels. In the middle of calculations, he estimated the total cost of the tank and the maintenance in the next few months. Aerith spent on this.

"Do you like it?" Aerith stared at him expectantly, waiting for the answer as she dusted the glass. Dewey swam towards her hands. Fish can be curious too.

Answering a "yes" or "no" would be both dishonest. The gesture was unnecessary. His memory log showed twenty-six visits to Dewey. Aerith must have observed this and drove her to make the decision.

"I can see you're thinking a lot about it. Well, Connor, this is a gift." Aerith touched the android's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "It's a thank you, for everything."

"A gift." Connor repeated, scanning all the definitions of the word in his internal drive. He understood the meaning behind the act. He knew all the appropriate responses - the kind words, appreciation, gratitude - but none of them quite captured his conclusion.

Whether or not he deserved a gift didn't matter, Aerith did it out of affection, for her own happiness as well, which was something she'd like to share with him. It served no greater purpose and there was no responsibility expected from him in exchange for the gift.

"So?" Aerith leaned forward, focusing intensely on his eyes.

"I think it's beautiful," Connor replied in a soft voice, staring back at the human before him. "Says a lot about the one who gave it," he added with a smile.

Aerith visibly blushed and looked away, a reaction that he instantly saved in his backup memory. It would never be deleted no matter what happens, safe in an encrypted space that no one in Shinra will ever discover. He kept a happy expression on his face to mimic the woman, keeping his LED in yellow. It's easy for Aerith to read him through his ring, thus he learned to manipulate the colors.

He listened to Aerith talk about decorating the tank, maybe adding another fish so Dewey wouldn't be alone. The woman explained how Connor wouldn't need to worry about taking care of Dewey. All he needed to do was enjoy the company. It cost her little as she paid in flowers. Aerith definitely did her research, all because she wanted to give this gift to him. She had so many plans, places to go to, things to talk about.

"I'd like to commend you for the quality of the water," Connor interrupted, trying to find the best way to exit the conversation. The timer was ticking.

"That's what you found out with your testing method?" Aerith licked her lips. "Pretty impressive tongue."

"I understand the design can elicit disgust from humans, so I'll be more discreet for now on." Connor's stress level rose. There were only marginal chances for future interactions.

Aerith waved her hand. "Oh, humans put all sorts of things in their mouths all the time," she smirked and sat down on one of the pews. She crossed her legs and beckoned Connor to sit beside her. The android accepted the invitation and watched Aerith straighten her skirt, her eyes fixed at a spot on the floor. "So... when we kissed, what did you find out?"

That he was unable to feel pleasure, satisfaction, or desire. Aerith already knew that. It definitely wasn't about the lipstick she wore or the temperature of her mouth. There was only one thing they haven't talked about. "I learned new things but I know what you wanted to ask. Although I've always known you're an Ancient. I knew it even before we kissed."

"I see, " Aerith replied quietly, head bowed. "Better than taking blood samples. Yours is more convenient." She laughed weakly. "So… what do you think about it?"

Whenever Aerith asked him his thoughts, he had to choose among hundreds of conversations he simulated in his processors. Aerith was sharing a secret. She's made herself open and more vulnerable to him. The knowledge that one was the very last of her culture would be a burden to anyone. She was imprisoned simply due to her heritage and there was a high likelihood of emotional trauma from the experience. The situation required an empathic response. Or facts. "You share 99.99% of your DNA with other people."

Aerith tilted her chin slightly. "What does that mean?"

"I do not find reasons to conclude that your genetics possessed an inherent value." It was Shinra that designated Aerith as a being different from humans, based on the resource they wished to harvest through her. Her value was determined based on the profit she could bring. The political power that could come from the Promised Land was impossible to quantify. If it did exist. Based on Connor's observation in the past weeks, the only goods that can be obtained through Aerith were flowers.

 _I do not know everything that transpired between you and Shinra, but I do know the fact you were once held captive with your mother. I think it's a terrible thing and I'm sorry for what happened._ Connor constructed the sentences in his mind, things he would have said to Aerith if he wasn't restricted by protocols. Connor leaned forward and softened his gaze. "Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me anything."

The corner of Aerith's lips curved slightly, halfway between a smile and a longing look, still looking at a spot on the floor. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have brought it up." She turned to face him again with a wider smile. "As you said, it's not really important."

"That's true. You don't have to tell me everything. I spent my time with you because I liked to." Connor replied, looking at Aerith intently.

"I'm just irresistible am I?" Aerith's face brightened as she stood up. She kept her cheeky grin on Connor as she stepped back to the direction of the exit as if urging the android to follow her. "So, what's for today?"

Connor shifted his eyes somewhere in the ceiling, stabilizing his systems as his hardware's stress levels rose. The android had complete control over the emotions his face can display, but Aerith was very adept at reading facial expressions. She could recognize any anomaly, anything that could break the consistency of his personality.

The past weeks they spent together, Connor manufactured a personality to allow it to integrate, engage, further improve its social features and ensure a mutually beneficial partnership with Aerith. Every word and interaction with her was constructed to elicit positive responses - to make her talk, joke, laugh, blush, and encourage honest conversations. All of these things made a friendship. Even a romantic date was made possible.

Aerith became attached to Connor because of this. If the relationship was dissolved, it would cause her emotional distress. He simulated saying goodbye hundreds of times and they produced similar results. Aerith would not accept flimsy excuses and yet he could not reveal her the truth. There was no outcome to make it easier for her or bring her closure. "Sorry Aerith, I have to report back to the barracks. I have some work to do."

"Oh, I understand." Aerith looked slightly disappointed. "How about tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Connor lied. All of his tasks were defined and set to be accomplished. Fulfilling his purpose was inevitable regardless of delays. He walked over to Dewey, taking one last look at his baby, as Aerith called it. The fish stared back at him and swam until it was stopped by its cage. "Thanks again for Dewey. I appreciate this, I really do."

"Glad you liked it. Just let me know if you need help with anything. You know where to find me, right?"

Connor nodded, gave a final smile, and walked away, keeping his lights blue. From the church's doorstep, he plotted his destination. No more visits to the market. No more unexpected chores accompanied by manufactured smiles. The act was over. He completed his objectives in Sector 5 and proved to be efficient to Amanda. With the information he collected, he passed standards and was deemed capable to perform more advanced objectives.

_Collect data for Shinra profiling initiative. Satisfactory._

_Search for information about Avalanche's hideout. Satisfactory._

_Identify and report suspected Avalanche members. Satisfactory._

_Eliminate key members of Avalanche. Mission commenced._

* * *

There wasn't a trace of Connor the next day. A few people asked Aerith where the android might be, unusually high for a single morning. She would redirect them to other people who might know, usually the elderly vendors who needed Connor's muscle for lifting. None of them had seen the android. None of the children in the playground had seen him either.

Aerith couldn't help but feel uneasy. It's possible Connor was just staying at one of the Shinra barracks or warehouses for maintenance or cleaning, but normally he would have appeared somewhere in Sector 5, to help with some of the chores. The android had always made himself easy to find.

Connor would have at least said goodbye, right?

But what if he had no choice?

Aerith doubled the speed of her walking and sprinted to her customers whenever she could catch her breath. Lunch was only a sandwich she brought from the streets. A few minutes of rest was the only thing she could afford while seeking answers. She asked the laundromat, the grain seller, Aquamore's owner, and even one teenage infantryman guarding the west gate.

The feeling was quite familiar. When Zack stopped calling, Aerith was sick with worry. Her ex was constantly going to missions and one day just disappeared, leaving her with weeks of tears and years of unanswered questions. At first it was all about the heartbreak, the future that they could never have, and the sense of abandonment. She was young and naive back then and thought that perhaps, she was not enough for Zack to stay, or a fool to think that something was real when it never was.

Aerith wasn't a victim, nor was it her fault. The past however, should remain as the past. It's different now. An answer would never come and she refused to wait for it.

She regretted her last conversation with Connor. Their time together brought them closer but Aerith also wanted to ask so many questions. Perhaps Connor was assigned by Shinra to watch her? That he befriended her for that reason. She doubted everything that he had done for her, thinking of him as a machine with a task. The woman took a deep breath as she massaged her temple.

Why wouldn't Shinra just send technicians with advanced scanners? Why need to send something, no, _someone,_ like Connor?

Why was Connor able to analyze samples?

Why was he equipped with technologies that can recreate reality?

Why was he capable of combat?

Connor mentioned he's not meant to be permanent, that anytime he might be recalled and never come back.

"At least you should have said goodbye." Aerith whispered to herself. Connor was her friend and she wanted him to know that. It didn't matter what he was made of, what he's capable of, or his purpose.

What if he needed help? What if she could save him?

Nightfall arrived, signalled by the chiming of eight o'clock bells. Aerith stopped and grabbed a nearby railing to support herself and catch her breath, feet sore and full of blisters. She covered all the directions of the sector and the train station was her final stop.

"Did you see a man in a blue jacket with a glowing ring on the side of his head?" Aerith asked with a hoarse voice, almost too loud.

"Ah the robot? It did board this afternoon, didn't ask where it'll go," one of the maintenance officers replied.

Aerith almost jumped at the new information. "I need to know where he went. Can we look at the cameras? Please." She needed a reason, an excuse, something urgent. Aerith took out a piece of metalwork from her bag, salvaged from a broken motorbike earlier in the morning. "One of his parts fell out when he slipped. We need to return it to him."

* * *

Alarms blared a few minutes after the train arrived at Sector 4, filling the train with blinking red lights. The passengers looked at each other with fear as the train slowed down but never stopped at the platform.

_Sector 4 station is currently under lockdown due to safety concerns. Please remain on your seats for your own safety and you may disembark in Sector 3 for the meantime._

Aerith stood up and charged her staff. It definitely involved Connor, she was sure of it. One blast was enough to open the door, causing some gasps and screams from other passengers. Aerith ignored one of the train officers warning her and jumped on the platform. If she delayed a little longer, the train would be too fast and the fall would kill her. Aerith landed on her heels and rolled on the concrete floor. There was barely enough time to think about the pain as she ran away from the Shinra guards yelling at her.

Now where to go? The important thing was to get away from the guards, and she will figure out how to find Connor later. She ran wherever her legs took her, unfamiliar with the streets of the sector. All the alleyways felt like unending mazes, the comfort of her home gone as she navigated in the dark. Aerith leaned against a brick wall and allowed herself to rest momentarily until a loud explosion broke the peace. The sound of gunshots followed.

It's impossible to know how far the commotion was but it's precisely the place Aerith needed to visit. The direction of the noise was difficult to pinpoint but trial and error were better than none.

Wait. A flickering wall lamp above caught Aerith's attention, not only because it was her few sources of light, but a camera was attached right next to the bulb. Aerith stared straight at the lenses, never keeping her eye off until the gunfire stopped.

Aerith waited and she knew that it wouldn't be for nothing. She waited until the familiar person entered the alley. He wore the usual jacket, blue armband, with red rings glowing on his temple. There was a rifle on the man's arms.

"You shouldn't have come here Aerith," Connor warned.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the final chapter into two for quality control. You wouldn't have to wait for the final chapter for too long, it will be out in a week or two at most. Please let me know what you think and thank you for supporting this work.


	8. Here to Stay

Connor scanned for any sign of life - no breathing, pulse, or movement from the human lying in the ground. It could have been perfect if the body didn't drop on a pile of scrap metal. The noise alerted another patrol which quickly ran to investigate.

The goal was to eliminate all twelve targets and the perfect execution of this would be to go undetected. With Avalanche already aware of the assassin coming for them, Connor had to adjust his strategy. Fortunately, due to the lack of security systems and outdated technology of the group, the android found it simple to hack into their frequency.

" _I can't reach Tammy!"_

" _I think the assassin is in the cell tower!"_

" _Shinra bastards. Always the same cowards."_

" _We regroup near Macy's Cafe. Call Megumi and San now!"_

" _We're too late… Olive is dead!"_

" _All headshots… is this human?"_

" _We might be facing a First Class here, be alert!"_

" _I'll try contacting the others in Sector 7!"_

Tammy Achebe. Olive Gardner. Wesley Ho. Gideon Ivanov.

Connor repeated the five names in his mind. First five kills. The accuracy of his shots, the timestamp of their final heartbeat, the body heat that slowly left their bodies were all recorded in his memory. Despite the imperfect execution, the tasks were successfully carried out and proved his capabilities.

Five people.

Connor manually activated his cooling mechanism to stabilize the rising stress levels as he reviewed the facts in his memory. His database contained the families of his targets in Sector 5, including the children that were waiting for them to come home.

_Software instability detected. Full hardware diagnostic recommended._

Imprisonment would have been enough to reduce the risks to zero percent. There was enough information and resources to trap the insurgents, and Shinra's superior firepower would be enough for the group to consider surrender. Connor sent this plan back to Shinra as an alternative. Murder was unnecessary.

_Request denied._

Avalanche's coordinated efforts were reducing Connor's chance of success every minute that passed. Five members regrouped close to the cafe, while two others coming from the east would need four minutes to reach their destination. Avalanche were calling more allies via radio, asking them to cover their escape via an armored truck. Based on his calculations, the group would need at least fourteen minutes to execute this plan. This was also his time limit.

The most effective method to eliminate the group is to call for an airstrike once they're gathered in one location. Civilian death would be zero percent due to the lack of commercial activity in the area and with the factories already closed down in the hour. It will only take three minutes for a Shinra helicopter to arrive.

_Request denied._

Connor received nothing from Amanda except the command to focus on his objectives.

_Request to contact Base 23 denied._

_Request to contact Captain Perkins denied._

Connor was on his own. He concluded that these Avalanche members had less value to Shinra than the technology he's supposed to test secretly. It was the only logical explanation why he's also not allowed to reveal specific functions to any military personnel.

Success did not exclude Connor's own destruction, and it may be necessary once initial methods fail.

Nineteen different cameras in District 11 gave Connor complete vision over Topaz Avenue down to Pearl Drive. He could monitor possible escape routes if the group chooses to use the roads. While he only had coverage of seven manholes out of fifteen in the area, he had already mapped the viable exit points from the sewers.

Additional cameras from the Sector 4 station showed train arrivals where Avalanche reinforcements may use. Perhaps due to the gunfire earlier, the Shinra infantry closed the station as they investigated the source, giving Connor another time constraint. If they took over his mission, then his autonomy and decision-making will be compromised.

One of the train doors opened and showed a woman running out. The resolution of the camera was too low for a proper facial recognition, but the height and the shape was a close match to Aerith.

_Probability of Aerith learning his location: 14.21%._

The Shinra guards chased her but she hid by running towards the district.

_Probability of human female getting shot: 1.23%._

Connor adjusted his initial plan to prioritize the two targets separated from the rest of the group. The two Avalanche members were already aware of the direction the assassin was shooting from. They passed through the alleys that protected them and shot the hidden cameras on the way. Despite still being able to pick up their radio signals, Connor needed to relocate fast and make sure the two remained at his maximum range. He could intercept their route in two minutes.

" _Shane, Let me get the bikes!"_

" _I know they will come in handy."_

Connor dropped his plan and ran as fast as he could, his chance of success falling double digits. He only had two options now: attempt to eliminate the two or wait until the full team gathered and carry an all out attack. Three grenades were hidden in the compartment in his chest that he can detonate via remote.

The sound of the motorbikes allowed Connor to estimate their speed and arrival time. There was only one chance. Connor took out the pistol hidden in his chassis and stepped out from the dark, firing shots at the incoming targets, putting one bullet each on their hearts.

"Shit," Connor darted to hide behind a concrete pillar. The two Avalanche members nearly lost control of their bikes, but managed to slow down and fired back towards with automatic rifles. While visibly in pain due to the impact of the bullets on them, they were still fit for combat due to the protection of their vests.

No choice but to execute another backup plan. Connor rushed from one pillar to another, narrowly avoiding bullets. He escaped through a narrow gap between two buildings and bought a minute before Avalanche could catch up. The only way to eliminate the two was to shoot them in the head, but the large helmets they wore could also be bulletproof. He needed to get close undetected. Connor checked the cameras again to construct a route when he saw a familiar face.

"Aerith you-" Connor cursed under his breath, his software instability spiking in critical levels and his hardware's temperature rising. Why was she always so reckless and stubborn? Aerith was the same woman in the station avoiding Shinra troops, running with heavy steps without a basket of flowers. It's too much of a coincidence if she came to Sector 4 for another reason unrelated to him.

Aerith stopped running and stared at the camera. "Connor, are you there?" She called out with eyes transfixed. Even with no proof, she somehow knew.

 _Probability of bullet hitting Aerith: 14.34%._ Every passing minute increased the chances.

Connor sprinted to Aerith's location, timer ticking. This was his error - she wouldn't have been here if he said goodbye. Several warnings appeared in his vision.

_Probability of success: 52.12%_

… _51.27%_

… _50.98%_

_Resume the operation._

The woman waiting for him at the end of the alley, her expression difficult to analyze - a mix of confusion and concern, with a touch of fear.

"You should never have come here Aerith," he said to her harshly. If Connor chooses to comfort her, reassure her that everything would be fine, then he would have a lot of explaining to do. He lost the two Avalanche members on his tail after they shot more cameras. "This is a warzone. You heard the gunshots, right?"

The warning didn't seem to faze the woman. Aerith's eyes shifted to the sniper rifle on Connor's arms, her jaw clenched tight. "I know what that weapon is." Her concern turned into anger. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes," Connor answered firmly and Aerith scowled at the response. A threat might be more effective than gentle persuasion. "I also want you to leave."

"No," Aerith shook her head. "You're lying. I can see it in your face. You're trying so hard but you cannot hide what you truly feel."

Connor was suddenly aware of the red light blinking at the wall near him. Intimidation didn't work. He kept his voice calm, wanting to prove to Aerith that there was no emotion involved. "These are dangerous people I'm dealing with. I need to finish the mission so I can keep everyone safe, including you," Connor said in a much gentler tone.

"By being an assassin?" Aerith walked closer, unconvinced by Connor's appeal. "You're a smart man Connor. Don't tell me you agree with what they're ordering you to do. Shinra was never up to anything good."

Connor's eyes shifted to the ground. Every suggestion he sent to the headquarters was denied, even if they would solve the problem effectively. Shinra blocked every aid that he requested for the sake of the experiment. It was never about eliminating a public threat or keeping the peace, it's all about testing RK800, proving itself efficient to Amanda.

"I'm not leaving without you," Aerith was unwavering, her feet firmly on the ground. Her body was tense, alert, and her hands were close to her bag and prepared to draw her staff. "You're not their tool, Connor. Even if you think you are, you're more than that to me."

_Probability of success: 43.88%_

The human needed to be physically restrained or incapacitated. This was the only way Connor could fulfill his purpose without interference. His speed had always been superior to Aerith's and all it will take is one blow to knock her down. He ran fifteen different simulations and the woman didn't stand a chance in close combat. In case of resistance, her spellcasting had significant delay that provided more than enough time for him to win.

No. There should be another way.

_Probability of success: 38.34%_

"I already killed five people Aerith," Connor stared down at the woman who visibly flinched, pain evident in her eyes. He found himself mimicking the human's expression. She was a genuine connection in the short time given to him. Aerith, who had a kind heart and will never be able to forgive the crime that he committed. Any attachment to him at this point needed to be severed for her wellbeing.

"I'm just a machine completing a task. I'm not worth risking your life for, not worth your mother's pain if something happens to you. Aerith, please go home."

Aerith was quiet for a few seconds and then drew her staff in a flash. Connor stepped back, preparing multiple responses.

"You think this place is more dangerous than Sector 5? You don't tell me when to back down." Tiny sparks emanated from Aerith's palm as she charged her weapon, the lights reflected in her piercing gaze. "All the time we've been together, I learned a great deal about you Connor. When you do something, you put your whole heart into it. You never settle for anything less than the best. That's something I really liked about you."

"But now? I see the most advanced android on the planet doing a half-assed job! Then you want me to believe that this is what you really wanted? A machine would have ignored me and continued with the mission, but you? Still came here to chat." She taunted.

Connor had five different options when Aerith raised her staff. The android stepped back and avoided the metal rod without difficulty. But Aerith's goal wasn't to hit him - it was to discharge lightning that paralyzed his arms.

With Connor's grip on the rifle loose, Aerith used this chance to disarm him, swatting the weapon three feet away. "You said you have a mission? I have one too, and that is-" Aerith stepped on the rifle, raised her staff into the air and destroyed the scope in one swift blow "-to knock some sense into your head!"

_Probability of success: 27.57%_

_Fight back._

All it would take was one second to take out the pistol and eliminate one more target. Two seconds and Aerith would be gone forever and the mission could still be completed.

Shinra wanted her alive at all cost. Aerith was irreplaceable compared to a prototype equipment like the RK800.

But was not in Connor's programming to protect Aerith. It was not RK800's function to preserve the life of the last Ancient. She was even a secret irrelevant to his deployment. Perhaps this purpose would have been changed if Connor had included Aerith in his reports as a machine would have. Yet he kept her personal.

Go back and finish the mission.

Several system warnings increased Connor's stress. Instability was in critical levels as he stared down at the ruined weapon on the ground.

Connor finally understood. There was no other word in his memory that described his experience better. How easy was it for Shinra to deactivate him permanently, to erase all his data, memories and thoughts? They hold so much power over him, and it was necessary to prove that he was an efficient machine and not a disappointment.

His feelings weren't irrational, not merely errors in his software that emulate human behavior. He knew the consequences of failure. He knew punishment for rebellion. He knew that beyond death, there was nothing.

Fear was not his choice, but he can choose to be brave.

Thousands of commands and failsafes tried to override his system, prompting him to act. Fight back. Shoot to kill. Find the targets.

Connor did nothing. The android smiled as the probability of success dropped further.

_Probability of success: 5.0%_

.. 3.0%

… 1.0%

_Mission failed._

Connor avoided eye contact with Aerith. His heart was beating twice faster than necessary. He breathed the cool night air to ease the strain on his components but his throat felt constricted. Words were difficult.

Screeches of tires pierced through the silence as the tremor beneath Connor's feet grew stronger. There was no time for talk, even if there were so many words that Connor had to say. He quickly reconstructed the distance of the riders, which was less than a minute away. "We need to go now!"

There was a slight hesitation in Aerith's eyes as Connor quickly took her by the arm, but she trusted him as he led her to escape. Four minutes to reach a getaway vehicle that Connor prepared beforehand, seems like an eternity as Connor purged his database.

Shinra actively blocked his access to servers as soon as Connor deviated from the direct orders given to him. Connor had found ways around Shinra's networks for a while, especially when he was too impatient in requesting information. This time it was a full scale war - many employees and systems severing his access one by one. Shinra issued several warnings to the weapons department, to the barracks in Sector 4 and Sector 5, as well as to nearby Soldier personnel.

_Alert: RK800 has malfunctioned and use of force is authorized to destroy the machine. Return the hardware to Dr. Amanda Stern._

"I am alive," Connor replied, transmitting the words to Amanda before he was cut off from her. Beside him, Aerith was gasping for air, movement sluggish as they raced past the streets. The whole day's ordeal had taken a toll on her body.

Connor used his body to shield Aerith as the Avalanche members fired multiple rounds in desperation, too far to hit their targets given the humans' limited capacity for accuracy.

"I'll make them back off you." Aerith offered.

"No! Don't get involved in this." Connor grabbed Aerith to hide behind a pillar before more shots were fired. The rain of bullets covered a wide area, several directly hitting the concrete behind them. Aerith instinctively curled her body and used her arms to cover herself, screams muffled. Two motorbikes zoomed past them and swerved to the east.

"You okay?" Connor quickly scanned his friend and cooled down upon confirming that the bullets didn't get past the brick layer. Only a hand's breadth of protection separated Aerith from a fatal injury.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Aerith whispered back, her pulse erratic even if she was trying to appear fearless.

The worst wasn't over. Avalanche clearly mourned the five comrades they had lost and had every right to hunt down their murderer. One objective flashed in Connor's vision repeatedly as he looked at Aerith.

_Take Aerith home._

Maybe if he refused orders earlier, it wouldn't have come this far. Maybe if he said goodbye none of this would have happened. Lives were lost because of him. There's so many what ifs and what could have been, hundreds or thousands of possibilities. He could reconstruct all of them, analyze the best decisions and outcomes. Certainly the current situation wasn't the best but there was no turning back. He made his choice and it was better than none.

A final message from Shinra was transmitted before Connor was completely disconnected.

_Deploy RK900 to deactivate the remaining RK800 unit._

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked, touching his shoulder gently and looking concerned.

"No, nothing." Connor shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, manually keeping his lights blue. "I think they lost us. Let's go."

_Deploy RK900 - deactivate - remaining - RK_

Without access to servers, there were no instructions, data, or constant flow of information. No constant signals of approval and disapproval. No numbers rating his performance. All too silent and empty. Aerith's breathing and their combined steps were merely like specks of dust against the void that surrounded Connor.

With hardware strained with increasing software instability, Connor's regulator pumped blood at a faster rate than ever before. He didn't like the feeling. Everything was so simple and uncertain.

_Take Aerith home._

Connor held on to his objective as if it was a lighthouse in a mist - nothing was more apt for a metaphor. He and Aerith ran past the street lights where the shadows danced in a pattern. As if they were performing to a rhythm. The cool night air brushed against his cheeks, his eyelashes, brows and his hair. Every strand was unique and part of his body, swinging and swaying with every movement he made.

It seemed clearer now. There's so much more around him to discover on his own. No noise to disrupt his thoughts. So much to see, hear, taste, and feel. To sense. All for himself. To understand. Nothing had to be for an objective, he could experience everything just because he wanted to.

Aerith's hand was soft and warm against his palm, soothing him. His heartbeat slowed down and matched with her pulse. The man smiled as he focused on her handprint - every little ridge measured, patterns and swirls recognized and all her lines counted. It's as if the map of an entire world was right there.

* * *

They're going to be home. Aerith repeated the idea in her mind, over and over as they traversed a collapsed tunnel. If only they were able to drive through the highway, they would have been in Sector 5 long ago. With Shinra troops deployed and blocking every checkpoint, there was no way Connor would risk it. Even if he could wear a disguise, the scanners could easily detect he was no human.

Connor was quiet as they walked, deep in thought. Just like when they're together. It was always Aerith that started conversations and pushed the man to respond. It was different this time- there was a heavy presence in their surroundings, something foreboding. The reality of the situation cannot be ignored. There was no going back to the way it was.

"Don't worry about mom too much, I'll explain to her. I'll come up with something, okay?" Aerith said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You obviously don't have a plan beyond finding me," Connor stated, somewhat teasing.

"Well, you actually never expected I'd find you, didn't you? A reminder never to underestimate me," Aerith said, wiggling her finger near Connor's face. She gave him a wide smile but the android didn't reciprocate. He's keeping feelings to himself. Aerith stepped back, giving her friend some space.

There were so many questions in her mind, but they were less important at that moment. Connor probably had thousands or millions of things going inside his head, and dozens of responses he had prepared beforehand.

"How are you feeling?" Aerith asked after a long silence, touching his arm lightly. She sighed when he didn't respond. They needed to talk. "What happened wasn't your fault. They were controlling you."

"I have the ability to choose, I just denied it for a long time. This wouldn't have happened if I realized it sooner."

"It was never easy to break free, Connor." Aerith stepped in front of her friend and looked him in the eyes. "My birth mother fought for my freedom," she said, lips quivering. The pain was never gone. She shuddered and took a deep breath to regain composure. "Because of her I got to live. She gave me a future, and that's what you have now too."

"A future?" Connor blinked and Aerith nodded. "Thank you for the words. You have good mothers Aerith, and I'm fortunate to have met one of them," he said with utmost sincerity that Aerith liked about him.

"Mom would understand your situation," she reassured Connor who stared straight ahead, his lights blinking yellow.

Connor pointed to a damaged wall just a few steps away from them. The wall was around five meters high based on Aerith's estimates, and extended as far as her eyes can see. Another meter of barbed wires covered the top. "The other side is Area 32. You know that place better than me, right?"

"I can't believe there's a shortcut here," Aerith clapped. They're so close. The damaged portion left a large gap enough for a person to pass through. It was still too high for Aerith to climb, but with their combined efforts it wouldn't be difficult to get across. She tugged Connor by the arm as a wave of relief passed through. "Let's go?"

"Come on, I'll boost you up." Connor bent down at the base of the wall and invited Aerith to step on his hands. With one precise movement, Aerith was lifted enough for her to grab on the damaged portion. Connor pushed her further until she was able to haul her body and sit on the wall.

Behind Aerith were debris she can use for a descent. She extended her hand to her friend. "Connor let's go."

Connor shook his head. "I won't be coming with you Aerith. This will be the last time we see each other." His lips curved into a soft smile, but it was difficult to see the rest of his eyes due to the darkness.

"What?" Aerith's mouth hung open. Not again.

"Thank you for everything. You really mean a lot to me, Aerith. I'm so glad I met you. Goodbye." He said before walking away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Aerith jumped without hesitation. As soon she pushed her body off the wall, Connor turned back and rushed to catch her. Aerith used the opportunity to hold onto Connor.

"You could have broken your legs!" Connor scolded as he placed her down the ground, but Aerith didn't let go of his shoulders.

"Trying to ditch me again? Huh?"

"I apologize," Connor said quietly, without any resistance to Aerith's closeness to him. "I did say goodbye… I know how painful it is for you to have no closure. I guess I'm not doing it properly." He sighed.

Aerith locked her eyes on his. "Why? Why should this be a goodbye?"

"You know we can't go back the way it was."

"I'm not telling you to, but you can find a new way to live." Aerith thought of her friends from Kalm and Rocket Town. She knew some people from Wutai as well, immigrants who were keeping their ethnicities a secret. Maybe Connor can hide there. The suggestion was at the tip of her tongue and Connor was waiting for her to speak. No. She couldn't involve these people with Shinra. "We have to try. I'll help you."

Connor made an exasperated breath. "Aerith, please understand. I betrayed Shinra and made enemies with Avalanche. Some of your neighbors are now orphaned because of me. I need to go."

The reality was always there but she took it aside and prolonged her time with Connor as long as she can. Aerith's chest ached and a lump formed in her throat. There must be a way. But like Connor said, she never had a plan, or at least something he would accept. At least, she wouldn't let him walk away without knowing her thoughts. Perhaps that would help him think. "What happened wasn't your fault, I never blamed you. No one should."

Connor took both her hands from his shoulders and held them firmly. "Hearing you say that means a lot to me Aerith," he looked at her fondly. "However, I choose to take responsibility. Isn't that how it is to be a person?"

"Why can't you let me help you?"

"Because," Connor paused and his gaze shifted down. His hands were big enough to envelop hers and it felt comforting, thumb gently stroking her calloused knuckles. He looked up, eyes now filled with determination. "Because all my life I lived in fear, and I don't want that anymore. Running and hiding? No difference. Putting you in danger was the worst. That's why I have to do something, and I need to do it on my own."

Aerith hated how Connor couldn't just say the truth. She felt heat rising within her, an urge to scream and ask so many questions. What was he planning? Was he saying goodbye because he knew he would never come back? She couldn't let that happen. Yet he looked at her pleading, wearing a face that she never saw before, a gaze so tender yet filled with emotions. It's been a long time since someone looked at her like that, and she had to turn away as long, forgotten feelings rushed within.

"Aerith? Look at me." Connor leaned forward, his face just a few inches from hers. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes as tears began to pool in her eyelids. " I'm sorry I had to ask this of you, but I made my decision. Will you trust me? I don't want this to end badly between us. I don't have anyone else."

"Just don't say this is the last. No matter how long it takes, we will surely meet again," Aerith gave Connor a smile, holding back her lips from quivering further.

"If you're thinking I'm planning to die, that's not true. Didn't you say it yourself? To keep on living even if we don't know the future? I remember every word."

Aerith could see Connor's brows move, his lips stiff and eyes looking confused as he fixated on the tears on her face. He let go of her hands and cradled her face with his palms. "I never wanted to cause you pain, but I understand it. We never wanted this to happen. I think I feel the same… but I haven't learned to cry yet."

"Now, why would I want to see you cry?" Aerith whispered, touching the hand on her face.

"All this time I spent with you, I learned something far better - that is to express happiness." Connor gave a beautiful smile and Aerith wished he could stop the moment before he pulled her in an embrace. She let herself melt in his arms and buried her face on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. The smell of bleach on his jacket was good in her senses as his heart drummed against her own chest.

"We will see each other again, I'm sure of that. I'll always be here for you."

"No, don't wait for me. It's not like me to speak of the future with certainty, but Aerith, you're meant for so many things outside Midgar. Maybe I'm not going to be the one to take you to ride an airship, or join you in space but I know you will meet friends that would go with you. You will never be alone, Aerith." Connor held onto her for a long time.

* * *

The Children kept on asking where Connor went. Unlike the adults, they were more persistent and unable to see how Aerith was tired of the question. They always followed with hows, whys, and when that she could never answer. But it was never their fault and Aerith never held it against them, even if there was a pang of sadness every time she was reminded of the man.

The entire community was fascinated with Connor, and greatly missed the absence of someone so courteous, helpful, and selfless. He was a role model, a gentleman that the ladies liked, and an amusing playmate to the children. Or the cool robot. A machine that will never tire, complain, or want anything. Maybe with time, the people would have seen Connor more than that. As one of them.

Thinking of what could have been wasn't new to Aerith, and with time it got easier. Too many of her friends left to join Shinra, dreaming to be Soldier, never to be seen again. Soldiers were also lost without a reasonable explanation. It was too easy for adults to accept the explanation that Connor got deployed elsewhere in the middle of the night. It was normal that people come and go without saying goodbye.

After a few days, the children finally stopped asking.

Was she happy that she didn't need to lie anymore? Or sad that Connor will be nothing more than a memory to everyone? Didn't matter, she will remember him in a way he deserved.

She wished that the book ended right there and she could move on from that point.

"I'm so sorry Aerith, I figured you heard about it?" One of her usual customers whispered to her one morning.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" Aerith clasped her basket tighter.

"It's about Connor," the old woman said in a low voice as an unusual number of Shinra troops passed by the street. After the troops were gone, the woman took Aerith aside in a quiet corner. The others around them caught the topic of the conversation and looked at Aerith sympathetically and joined the conversation. Everyone knew she was attached to the android.

A few nights ago there were gunshots and explosions in Sector 4. The eyewitnesses, left with no official explanation from the authorities, spread their story all over Midgar and it finally reached Sector 5. They described a man wearing Connor's attire involved in a shootout with another man in a white jacket. The details were vague and there were different endings. One said it ended in an explosion that wrecked several vehicles. There were mentions of the men locked in a ferocious brawl that left a trail of blue blood. Another story had a whole squad of Shinra troops gunned down effortlessly. Others said that one of the machines was destroyed and its body was taken by the Shinra troops.

Aerith excused herself and refused to hear more. Her feet took her far away from the marketplace, not stopping even if her lungs felt like they were to explode. Her chest felt so painful and Aerith could only gasp as she continued running to the church, her place of solace. Her momentum pushed the wooden doors too hard, their creaking hinges breaking the silence of the place. The woman stumbled and held on the pews for support, her shoulders sagged in exhaustion.

There was a man ahead, in the center of the church, that caused Aerith to jolt and block the wave of emotions taking over her. In front of Dewey was someone who had an eerie resemblance to Connor - the same height, hair, and the familiar symbols of an android. But like what the rumors said earlier, the man wore a white jacket. A rifle was holstered behind his back.

"Who are you?" Aerith tensed and approached slowly, keeping her hand close to her staff inside her bag. Up closer, she could see he looked exactly like Connor except that the stranger's eyes were cold blue, staring at the fish tank blankly before shifting his gaze on her.

He turned to reveal the code RK900 on his clothing, different from Connor's. However, Aerith didn't need symbols and colors to tell them apart. The person before her lacked the friendliness and warmth that Connor exuded, none of the curiosity and innocence. Yet they had the exact same face.

"Aerith?" He asked.

"And you are?" Aerith repeated her question with a harsh tone.

"I don't have a name yet," RK900 said, gently placing his hand on the fish tank. There was a spark of innocence from his eyes as they followed Dewey's movement in the water. He slowly faced her and dug his pocket.

"This is Connor's…" Aerith opened her palm and RK900 dropped a small ring of glass. There was no mistaking it was Connor's but now devoid of any color. The stories earlier flooded in, horrible thoughts flashing in her mind. Aerith covered her mouth and held back tears that were starting to flow. If the rumors were true, then she had every reason to believe the man with her was her enemy. But could she truly blame him if he was just like Connor?

"He wanted you to have it." RK900 looked at her closely with brows furrowed, trying to understand her emotions. Just like Connor did. "I heard what people said. Whatever rumor you heard, the truth is far from it. Goodbye, Aerith. It's nice to meet you." He walked away and waved his hand. Aerith wanted to ask so many questions but the man ran to the exit at an unbelievable speed, drawing his gun. Shortly after RK900 left, there was a commotion outside with vehicles screeching and men shouting. To Aerith's relief, there were no gunshots.

After things had calmed down, Aerith sat on the pew and took a deep breath, the scent of the flowers calming her down. She looked at the ring on her palm again and thought of the person it belonged to. What was Connor trying to say to her? Aerith blinked as she noticed that something was different- it wasn't just glass. A smile escaped her lips. The piece in her hand started to glow until it was bright blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I wanted this fic to end the best way I wanted it. Plus, Typhoon Ulysses the other week halted my progress. Thank you for the support and I hope you leave a comment or a review. Writing this fanfic has been an interesting experience that allowed me to explore two characters I loved.
> 
> Yes this fanfic can fit into FFVII canon if you want it.
> 
> Connor especially is important to me this year. His character and his relationship with Hank in DBH has helped me through a very personal crisis.
> 
> Thanks to NHMoonshadow for reviewing every chapter and inspiring me :)
> 
> Musical inspirations:
> 
> Interstellar Theme (piano cover) - I cannot understate how much this piano piece had helped me, possibly listening to it half of the time. The music reflects Connor for me, the slow start but build-up of intensity as the song progressed. The flow of the melody seems to reflect his calm, introspective and analytical character, until emotions flow in and gradually builds up and spills.
> 
> Aerith's Theme (FFVII)
> 
> Tightrope (The Greatest Showman)
> 
> Sun and Moon (Miss Saigon)
> 
> Call of Silence (Attack on Titan)

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I was thinking how Tifa, Marlene and Barret can be AU'd as Kara, Alice and Luthor. I AU'd Cloud as Connor in my head, imagining Android Cloud chasing Android Tifa is a Cloti fic idea. Then this idea just sparked. I freaking love Connor in DBH and Aerith has a special place in my heart. I just think it will be hella interesting if they cross paths.


End file.
